Joonmyeon-Yixing Histoire!
by Hwang0203
Summary: (chp 10-end) Hanya kumpulan drabble keseharian si Junior cuek macam Zhang Yixing dan Senior Ketua Organisasi yang (sok) famous, Kim Joonmyeon. [SULAY!BL]
1. Handsign

Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!

Su-Lay / Joon-Xing

Romance-Friendship-School life

 _#Disclaimer_ : Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah baru –silahkan percaya atao nggak/? Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa **Hwang0203**

 **.**

 **Our story part 1: Handsign**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika bel berdering nyaring sampai membuat telingaku sakit, ratusan anak baru berpenampilan bodoh keluar dari aula besar menyerbu orang-orang yang memakai jas kuning.

Melihat banyak dari mereka menodong sebuah halaman kosong yang ada di buku mereka bersama pena hitam. Sedangkan aku menjadi penonton disini. Tidak berniat seperti sekumpulan lebah yang ada di sarang mereka.

Aku berencana menjauh. Tidak tertarik pada kegiatan yang dikatakan wajib –tetapi tidak ada untungnya sama sekali bagi ratusan anak baru disini.

Aku berjalan berkeliling. Tidak peduli jika kakiku menapaki koridor yang seharusnya diperuntukkan senior (dan ini mungkin berlaku bagi mereka yang masih mengutamakan senioritas).

Aku sadar, penampilan mencolok untuk terlihat bodoh bagi anak baru. Aku sadar, tetapi hanya punya sedikit nyali untuk melawan.

Mereka yang memakai jas kuning almamater itu; berlaku seperti dewa dan kami hanyalah manusia budak yang pantas dipermalukan. Walaupun aku masih merasa mereka punya rasa kemanusiaan.

Tidak sadar aku melewati garis umum. Berada di sekitar tempat asing tanpa disadari adalah kesalahan besar. Aku tidak tahu aku berada dimana. Satu-satunya petunjuk jika ada orang lain berpapasan denganku dan bisa dimintai tolong.

Tapi siapa peduli jika tersesat di tempat yang bagus; taman dengan air mancur terawat dan juga hijaunya tanah oleh rumput? Aku berjingkrak girang dalam hati lalu segera menduduki bangku kosong yang tersedia.

Leganya saat aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang letih oleh kegiatan tidak berguna. Aku mengeluh sendiri dalam banyak hal. Sistem tiga hari pengenalan yang tidak bermutu, penampilan bodoh yang diwajibkan oleh Jas-Kuning-Almamater, juga tugas-tugas yang sama sekali tidak ada manfaat ilmu sama sekali.

"Kalo gitu jangan sekolah. Meski udah dihapus, pihak kami masih ingin bersenang-senang." seseorang datang, sepertinya menguping keluhanku.

Seketika tubuhku menegang.

Salah satu anggota Jas-Kuning-Almamter yang wajahnya tidak pernah kulihat baik dihari pertama dan kedua. Ekspresi datar yang tidak bersahabat. Nilai plus hanya ada pada kesan _badboy_ mengundang rasa kagum para gadis. Detik berikutnya aku meremehkan, lagaknya macam tebar pesona dan aku benci orang setipe itu.

Ya, bersenang-senanglah sementara kami menanggung harga diri rendah karena dipermalukan, teriakku. Nyali yang besar –entah darimana kudapatkan nyali itu. Mungkin karena hanya ada kami berdua? Ya, hanya ada aku dan si 'Jas-Kuning-Almamater-dan-Pemegang-Kamera'.

Bukannya menyahut, (mari sebut saja dia si Pendek. Terlalu panjang menyebutnya 'Jas-Kuning-Almamater-dan-Pemegang-Kamera') si Pendek itu malah terkekeh dan mengambil duduk persis di sebelahku. Aku menggeser sedikit tubuhku menjauh. Dia terlalu jauh bertindak untuk membalas perkataanku.

"Kenapa bisa disini? Nggak banyak murid disini yang tahu tempat ini." katanya. Sebagai jawaban, aku hanya bergumam kalau aku tersesat.

Tanpa ada rasa sopan atau seijinku, dia menarik buku tulisku yang halamannya masih bersih. Aku berseru kesal karena dia sudah lancang.

"Nggak denger seniormu tadi nyuruh ngumpulin tanda tangan? Masih kosong gini," remehnya sembari membayangkan bahwa buku tulisku adalah sampah yang menjijikkan.

Aku tidak peduli, balasku dengan sengit. Lagi-lagi dia mengambil pena milikku dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana.

 **'Kim Joonmyeon** '

Ah, jadi itu namanya? Sangat berbeda antara harapn dari namanya dan lagaknya.

"Nih. Bisa aja dapat nilai plus." katanya sebelum menghilang kembali di balik tembok bata tersebut meninggalkanku sendirian lagi.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Ah, lima belas menit lagi acara sudah dimulai dan aku harus kembali ke aula. 'Jas-Kuning-Almamater' tidak suka jika aku dan anak baru lainnya terlambat sedikit saja. Mereka tidak punya rasa kasihan untuk memberi kami kesempatan sedikit saja.

Kenapa aku lupa untuk bertanya jalan kembali ke aula pada si Pendek itu ya?

Biarlah, aku bisa mencari sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

"Peserta bernama Zhang Yixing, harap maju ke meja Panitia sekarang juga."

Baekhyun –yang duduk di sebelahku dan menjadi temanku– hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa kesalahanku hingga panitia bisa ikut campur. Sedangkan Kyungsoo –yang duduk di sebelah kiriku– hanya bisa berdoa semoga bukan hal buruk yang diberikan 'Jas-Kuning-Almamater' tersebut.

Salah satunya menunjukkan kertas lusuh berbubuhkan tanda tangan si Pendek itu padaku. Ujung kiri kertas lusuh itu terdapat namaku. Mereka bertanya, darimana aku dapat tangan tangan milik ' **Kim Joonmyeon** '? Terdengar seperti mendongeng kala aku menjelaskan rincian kejadian beberapa belas menit yang lalu. (Oh, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjelekkan rekan si Panitia jika tidak ingin bernasib buruk)

"Ini kan tanda tangan Kim Joonmyeon; Ketua Umum Organisasi Siswa selain Panitia disini. Kami semua sepakat siapapun yang dapat tanda tangan Joonmyeon akan dapat nilai plus. Jadi sebagai nilai plus itu, kami tambahkan satu susu kotak di minggu pertama saat jam makan siang. Bagaimana, Yixing- _ssi_?"

Apa...?

Dari kejauhan pintu di balik punggung si Panitia cantik ( _tag name_ -nya bertuliskan Xi Luhan), dapat aku lihat tubuh tegap _nya_ yang berdiri.

Dengan kamera Nikon yang kelihatannya berat untuk diposisikan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Aku tahu kemana arah lensa itu.

Arahnya ada padaku. Mataku terus terkunci pada lensa dan juga tubuh pendek itu.

 _Klik_.

Dan selesai.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Aku tersenyum geli ketika melihat hasil foto yang kudapat tadi. Beberapa jepret si anak baru itu sewaktu di taman belakang sekolah.

Wajahnya yang cemberut, marah dan juga... merasa kesepian; membuatku tertarik untuk mengambil ekspresi wajahnya.

Harusnya aku marah padanya karena terpisah dari kelompok, tetapi mendengar keluhannya sebelum sempat amarahku datang, aku sedikit jinak padanya.

Yahh... sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?

"Ada untungnya kami nggak memperkenalkan kamu ke murid baru. Akhirnya ada yang dapet tanda tangan kamu; meskipun satu orang yang berhasil."

Ya, pihak panitia sengaja dari awal tidak memberitahu siapa yang menjabat Ketua Umum. Dan hari ini dipaksa mencari si 'Ketua Umum' untuk dapat tanda tangan jika ingin poin plus.

"Aku nggak pernah lihat kamu setertarik ini sama anak baru. Apa ada yang naksir ya?" celutuk Sungjae.

Masih tetap mempertahankan senyumku, aku menggeleng. Dan ketika melirik ke dalam aula, disana aku dapat melihat si anak baru berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Sigap, kamera siap untuk menjepret detik diri _nya_ yang berubah setiap waktu.

Tercengang; iya! Tubuhku serasa berada di lomba balapan F1.

Mata itu... langsung ke arah lensaku.

 _Klik._

Dan selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hanya keisengan dan ide aku dapatkan dari moment saat LOS kemarin. Awalnya aku mau ini HunHan; tapi inget senior itu ramah orangnya nggak kayak Sehun yg kurang ajar banget. Apalagi kan ini karakter-ku sama senior itu kalo digabung persis Joon-Xing.

Anggep aja ini drabble-oneshot. Tiap chapter berbeda kasus. Aku nggak tahu sampe chapter berapa. Tiapkali aku ada moment/ide tentang senior itu, pasti aku langsung bikin fic-nya (dgn rata2 20% adalah khayalan semata :v)

See ya!

 _P.S_ : Maafkan untuk 'Finding Mr. Destiny'. Aku minta waktu lama untuk melanjutkannya.


	2. Lorong

_**Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!**_

 **Su-Lay** / **Joon-Xing**

 _Romance-Friendship-School life_

 _#Disclaimer_ : Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah baru –silahkan percaya atao nggak/? Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa **Hwang0203**

* * *

 **.**

 **Our story part 2: Lorong!**

 **.**

* * *

Suara riuh para _supporter_ –baik di pinggir lapangan maupun di bangku penonton– itu membuat telingaku berdenging ngeri. Baekhyun apalagi; dia tengah menyemangati Park Chanyeol dari kelas sebelah daripada harus tim dari kelasnya sendiri. _Dasar_. Ngomong-ngomong, kami teman sekelas.

Aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Disana tenang dan aku bisa sebebas apapun. Atau aku ingin ke ruang musik yang selalu kosong. Disana aku bisa memetik senar gitar menghasilkan nada yang bagus.

"Kamu sendirian aja sana! Chanyeol lagi tanding sama kakak kelas nih!"

Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengumpat pada Baekhyun.

Aku tidak peduli lagi, mencoba menerobos kumpulan manusia yang ingin menonton pertandingan antar kelas. Aku tidak peduli. Karena nyatanya aku benci keramaian pada objek yang tidak membuatku tertarik.

Lorong yang kulewati sepi. Hanya sedikit murid yang memilih tinggal di kelas. Apalagi lorong satu-satunya menuju lapangan adalah lorong para kakak kelas paling atas. _Hierarki paling tinggi_ , kata Kyungsoo tempo hari lalu saat pemuda mungil itu terkena gertakan senior yang sok berkuasa di lorong ini juga.

Dan di ujung belokan menuju _Hierarki Senior-Kelas-Sebelas_ , pemuda pendek (yah, aku lebih pendek sekitaran 5 senti sih) itu berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Ah, sepertinya dia juga ikut bermain futsal nanti atau jadi wasit. Bisa dilihat dari pakaian olah raga yang dipakai dan juga peluit yang dikalungkan.

"Kamu!" telunjuknya mengarah padaku. Matanya memincing tajam dan aku tidak suka caranya memperlakukanku seperti siswa kurang ajar.

"Kamu peserta futsal ya? Kok masih pakai seragam putih abu-abu?"

"Saya nggak main, Kak. Nggak bisa futsal."

"Kalo gitu kok pakai kaos kaki hitam? Senin sampai Rabu jadwalnya pakai yang putih!"

"Kan mana tahu. Dari awal LOS sampai sekarang nggak ada undang-undang kaos kaki."

"Kenapa masih keluyuran?! Nggak denger _speaker_ pengumuman bilang _'Semua murid harus berada di lapangan utama_ '?!" bola matanya sudah melotot marah. Aku ingin tertawa tapi bukan saatnya.

"Tuh," daguku menunjuk kelas yang dihuni senior kelas Sebelas. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidur, bermain ponsel atau sekedar iseng mencoret-coret papan tulis yang bersih. "Mereka nggak Kakak hukum? Mereka juga ada di dalam kelas kan?"

Si Ketua Umum ber- _tagname_ ' **Kim Joonmyeon** ' itu mendengus sebal, lalu segera menghilang di hadapanku beralih pada kumpulan kelas anak Kelas Sebelas yang masih saja seenaknya berada di dalam kelas.

Aku?

Segera melesat bagaikan anak panah yang ditembakkan. Berlari kecil di lorong-lorong. Tidak lupa senyuman kecil terus saja aku perlihatkan pada siapa saja yang berpapasan denganku.

Akhirnya...

Mataku menangkap satu tempat yang paling aku inginkan.

 _Selamat datang, Perpustakaan._

 _Selamat tinggal, Keramaian..._

... _dan juga_ _ **Kim**_ **Jo** **onmyeon**.

* * *

 **Omake** :

 _Sial_! Aku hilang jejaknya lagi. Dia pintar sekali menggunakan kesempatan. Bahkan aku juga ikut kalah saat pertandingan futsal ketika pikiranku tentang dia terus meracau tidak karuan.

Kemana sebenarnya si Kurus itu?

Bahkan sampai bel pulang, aku tidak menemukan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Semua orang yang berpapasan denganku hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil mereka. Yah, _mood_ -ku sedang buruk. Apa itu terlihat jelas oleh mereka?

Hingga pupilku menangkap satu bayangan. Yang berjalan diantara lorong Kelas Sebelas menuju gerbang utama.

Aku tahu itu _dia._ Punggung seseorang yang ditutupi ransel hitam bercampur biru; senada dengan sepatu kets biru dan rambutnya yang hitam kelam.

Langkahku semakin cepat bahkan jarak kami hanya beberapa senti. Kutarik lengan kurus itu untuk berbalik.

Jangan lupa, Joonmyeon, untuk tampilkan _smirk_ yang membuat siapa saja jatuh terpesona.

"Hai…" _oh, tag name-nya!_ "... Zhang Yixing- _ssi_. Nggak baik lho pergi dari pengawasan Organisasi pas pertandingan masih berlangsung."

Dan aku rasa, aku sudah berlagak ganteng.

… tanpa aku sadari, beberapa siswi yang tidak sengaja melihat _smirk_ -ku langsung pasang wajah ingin muntah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Aku nggak nyangka aja drabble yang masih kekurangan/? kek gini bisa dapet respon bagus, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~~! Aku udah bikin sampe chap 10 sih, tinggal nunggu posting waktu yang tepat aja.

Sebagai penjelas, Junmen disini kelas 12 sedangkan si Icing masih kelas 10. Maaf ya kakak-kakak yang nebak ini mungkin jalan cerita anak kuliahan, nyatanya ini cerita anak sekolahan yang biasa aja (Yup, jas kuning almamater di sekolahku cuma khusus untuk Anggota Organisasi).

See ya in next chap!


	3. Mimpi

_**Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!**_

 **Su-Lay** / **Joon-Xing**

 _Romance - Friendship - School life_

 _#Disclaimer_ : Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah baru –silahkan percaya atau nggak/? Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa **Hwang0203**

* * *

 **.**

 **Our story part 3 : Mimpi**

 **.**

* * *

Sayup-sayup aku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka bersahut-sahutan meskipun kelopak mataku tidak bisa terbuka. Mataku terlalu lelah. Salahkan novel yang baru kupinjam dari sepupuku sangat menarik hingga aku melupakan jam malam tidurku. Juga, ideku sedang banjir-banjirnya untuk melanjutnya cerita bersambung yang sering tersendat kehilangan gairah.

Ini jam kosong. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka mencoba mengajakku untuk mengobrol kecil atau sekedar membelanjakan uang saku ke kantin, aku menolak halus. Karena mataku benar-benar butuh istirahat jika di jam berikutnya nanti aku tidak ingin terkena hukuman.

Hingga suara sayup-sayup itu berhenti dan aku sudah menjelajahi mimpiku.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya kenapa aku merasa tiba-tiba terjebak dalam keadaan yang tidak kuketahui?

Mataku membelak sempurna saat aku yakin aku melihat diriku sendiri di pojok rak perpustakaan bagian paling belakang dan tersembunyi. _Yeah_ , tempat favoritku dua hari belakangan ini karena letaknya jauh dari meja pengawas dan murid lainnya tidak bisa menjangkau. Aku bebas untuk membaca sembari menyelipkan makanan ringan.

Menyalahi peraturan perpustakaan nomor empat; _dilarang membawa makanan ringan atau minuman dalam perpustakaan_. Masa bodoh. Karena aku lapar dan jam istirahat mepet sekali dengan jam masuk, aku sering menyelinap masuk membawa _snack_.

Kembali ke dalam mimpi.

Tidak salah sebenarnya. Aku melihat diriku sendiri yang membaca sembari tenganku menggapai _snack_ yang akan kumasukkan ke dalam mulut.

Tidak lama, aku melihat si Pendek itu berjalan mendekatiku; mengambil bukuku dan juga _snack_ milikku sekaligus.

" _Ya!_ " terdengar seruanku yang tertahan. Si pendek itu malah tersenyum geli sembari menunjukkan lembaran kertas berisi peraturan perpustakaan.

" _Nggak bisa baca ya? Jelas-jelas disini tertulis kalau nggak boleh bawa makanan ataupun minuman_."

Yup, si pendek bernama Kim Joonmyeon selalu menyebalkan setiap waktu.

Aku tidak suka. Tidak suka pada sikapnya yang terlalu menegakkan peraturan untukku yang _badung_.

" _Suka-suka aku dong! Ini kan harusnya bagian seksi kedisiplinan, ketua umum kok nyasar disini_." aku melihat ekspresi diriku sendiri yang merajuk marah. Ah, ternyata ekspresiku ketika marah seperti itu ya?

Bukannya membalas perkataanku, Joonmyeon malah mendekatkan wajah kami. Tanpa ada perlawanan sama sekali dariku.

Itu juga bukan hal yang membuatku jantungan. Ataupun tiba-tiba aku mendapat serangan asma.

Lain lagi. Kali ini aku ingin benar-benar pingsan melihat aksi diriku dan Joonmyeon.

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bakal menyangka hal ini sama sekali.

 **DIA MENCIUM PIPIKU!** _asdfghhjkl! #$%^_

" _Sebagai pacar yang baik, apa aku salah ngingetin kamu?_ " setelahnya Joonmyeon memasang senyuman – _najis_ – sedangkan aku sendiri (maksudku, aku melihat diriku sendiri dalam mimpi) malah tersenyum manis penuh rona merah.

Astaga… apa kalimatnya ada yang membuatku tuli?

Apa barusan dia bilang – _sebagai pacar yang baik_?

 _Hell_ … lebih baik aku melajang semasa _high school_ daripada harus dengan si Pendek Kim Joonmyeon!

' _Sialan, Kim Joonmyeon sialan!_ ' desisku yang jelas saja mereka berdua (–yang ada dalam mimpi) tidak dapat mendengarnya.

' _Kim Joonmyeon, aku akan membunuhmu!_ ' makiku.

' _Kim Joonmyeon, kau sialan!_ '

' _Dasar pendek, ketua umum yang nyebelin, Kim Joonmyeon_.'

"Yixing- _ah_!"

Ya ampun, sekarang aku melihat kelereng hitam itu mengarah padaku. TEPAT PADAKU!

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku kemanapun selain kelereng hitam milik Joonmyeon sedangkan mulutku masih berdesis memaki makhluk Tuhan yang satu itu.

' _Pacar baik apanya? Dasar pendek sialan!_ '

"Zhang! Oyy, Zhang Yixing." suaranya memanggil namaku, tetapi mulutnya tidak terbuka sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja, aku terjatuh keras dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ya, beberapa saat setelahnya ketika aku membuka mata, wajah Joonmyeon yang nyaris saja memiliki jarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahku.

Kaget? Jelas!

" **WOAH!** " aku berjengit dan refleks saja mundur. "YA! Mesum! Kenapa dekat-dekat, heh?!" pipiku masih memerah mengingat mimpi barusan.

Ya ampun…

"Apaan sih? Kamunya yang molor pas senior masuk! Udahlah, urusanku cukup kelar disini. Aku keluar dulu." dan si pendek Kim Joonmyeon segera berlalu diikuti satu senior perempuan –yang entah aku tidak tahu siapa.

"Ciye~ Yixing~" celutuk Baekhyun ketika Joonmyeon sudah pergi dari kelasku.

"Apaan?"

"Waktu kamu tidur tuh, kamu ngigo…–"

* * *

 **Omake** :

Aku berniat mempromosikan klub yang kujalani selain menjabat sebagai Ketua Umum Organisasi Siswa. Aku juga menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua klub Jurnalistik. Bersama Seohyun sebagai Ketuanya, kami berniat mempromosikan klub ke setiap kelas junior baru.

Dan begitu aku masuk ke kelas 10-3, mendapati Zhang-pemberontak itu tidur dengan pulasnya. Ditengah-tengah giliranku menjelaskan bagaimana klub Jurnalistik itu, tiba-tiba Zhang mengigau keras dan hampir satu kelas dapat mendengarnya –tidak terkecuali aku yang membeku mendengar igauannya.

"Kim Joonmyeon, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kim Joonmyeon, kau sialan!"

"Dasar pendek, ketua umum yang nyebelin, Kim Joonmyeon."

Teman sebangku Zhang –yang memiliki _eyeliner_ tebal– berusaha membangunkan temannya sesekali melirikku khawatir.

Aku berdehem singkat sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati meja Zhang. "Yixing- _ssi_." panggilku. Bukannya bangun, dia malah memakiku kembali.

Tapi… dilihat dari dekat begini, Zhang ini imut ya? Wajahnya bukan seperti orang sakau yang pemberontak. Tenang, damai. Andaikata hanya ada kami berdua, aku akan memotret wajah tidurnya sekali saja.

Tidak lama dia jatuh dan kesadarannya pulih. Matanya melotot kaget. Kumaklumi, sepertinya dia kaget karena jarak kami yang terlalu dekat. Segera dia bangkit dan menjauh.

"WOAH **!** YA! Mesum! Kenapa dekat-dekat, heh?!" serunya.

Sakit hati sih, sebenernya dibilang mesum. Tapi maklumi saja. Jarak wajah kami memang dibilang terlalu intim wajar menyebutku sebagai _mesum_.

"Apaan sih? Kamunya yang molor pas senior masuk! Udahlah, urusanku cukup kelar dsini. Aku keluar dulu." melangkah keluar kelas sembari menyeret Seohyun untuk mengikutiku.

"Myeon, kamu yakin nih nggak ada yang spesial antara kamu sama junior itu? Kok dia ngigau sambil bawa-bawa nama kamu?" dasar perempuan, ingin tahu sekali seperti presenter gosip.

"Nggak tahu tuh. _Fans_ kali." jawabku ngaco.

Tidak mengerti kenapa, aku merasa diterbangkan angin ke awan kapas.

Zhang bergumam namaku.

Apalagi kalimatnya yang fenomenal ketika ditengah-tengah aku berusaha membangunkannya.

' _Pacar baik apanya? Dasar pendek sialan!_ '

… yah, meskipun harus diakhiri dengan makian, sih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| e n d ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Ini yang ke-3. Oke, jujur ini pribadi. Saya tipe yang suka nelor ( _nempel langsung molor_ ). Dan kebetulan jamkos, saya tidur. Bangun2 taunya senior itu yang bangunin pas mau promosi ekskul dia. Selanjutnya bisa ditebak sendiri toh yg kayak dialamin Mas Icing…. Dan besoknya saya bener2 nggak ada niatan buat masuk sekolah, apalagi sama temen sekelas dan senior itu. Beneran malu!

Bagi yg masih bingung ini gimana, ini drabble-oneshot. Satu drabble beda kasus. Tapi tetep nggak ada perubahan tokoh; masih Tetep si Junior-Yixing dan Senior-Joonmyeon.

See ya in next chap!


	4. Gips!

**_Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!_**

 **Su-Lay** / **Joon-Xing**

 _Romance - Friendship - School life_

 _#Disclaimer_ : Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah baru –silahkan percaya atao nggak/? Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa **Hwang0203**

* * *

 **.**

 **Our story part 4 : Gips**

 **.**

* * *

Aku berusaha menaiki tangga kelas dibantu kruk sebagai penyangga dan tuntunan dari adikku, Zitao.

"Sakit, Zi! Pelan-pelan dong!" ingatku ketika Zitao menuntunku untuk bergerak cepat yang malah membuat kakiku yang digips bertambah nyeri.

"Salah sendiri. Kenapa coba pakai acara oleng segala? Gini kan?"

"Salah si sopir mobil yang nabrak dong!" balasku tidak terima. Sepasang mata penghuni sekolah memandangku pensaran. Terlebih lagi kepada Zitao yang memang masih pakai seragam dibawah tingkatanku.

Sudah tiga hari aku bolos dengan keterangan sakit. Akibat kecelakaan sepulang ekskul beberapa hari yang lalu, kaki kiriku menjadi korban sehingga harus digips dan berjalan dengan bantuan kruk. Aku cukup menyesal kenapa aku harus bergembira memiliki kelas di lantai paling atas. Kalau kejadian kaki yang terluka, susah kan untuk naik tangga.

Beruntungnya lagi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang membantuku dan Zitao untuk sampai ke depan kelas. Zitao pergi ke bawah setelah memastikan aku duduk tenang di bangkuku sendiri.

"Aku nggak nyangka kamu bakalan beneran sekolah pake gips sama kruk." kata Baekhyun.

"Gimana lagi? Masih murid baru, nggak baik absennya kelamaan." alasan. Sebenarnya, aku hanya bosan di rumah.

"Untung aja kamu nggak masuk kemarin." kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Pas hari kedua kamu absen, Kak Joonmyeon ke kelas buat tanya kehadiran kamu. Pas Sekretaris Kelas bilang kamu ijin sakit, dia langsung ke wali kelas kita buat minta alamat rumah kamu."

Aku melongo sejenak. Gila ya, Si Pendek? Benar kata Zitao, harusnya aku ada di rumah. Aku melupakan Si Pendek itu yang mengganggu ketentramanku dalam kegiatan belajar. Astaga…

"Tapi tenang aja, kudengar Kak Joonmyeon lagi nerima _workshop_ di daerah _Jung-gu_ sampai jam pulang sekolah. Makanya, hari ini kamu bebas." sambung Baekhyun. Akhirnya, aku bernafas lega.

Besok… ya, besok aku akan meminta ijin lagi. Sepanjang waktu sekolah aku menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang tanpa kemunculan Si Pendek, rasanya sepi juga ya? Meskipun Baekhyun berisik, meskipun Kyungsoo yang cerewet; tetap saja ada yang ganjil.

Dan keganjilan itu terbayarkan ketika jam pulang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membantuku menuntun untuk turun ke bawah selagi ayahku dalam perjalanan menjemput.

"Butuh bantuan?!" suara di depan kami! Karena kami bertiga terlalu fokus pada gips di kakiku, aku baru menyadari siapa yang seenaknya berdiri di depan tangga.

Aku kenal sepatu _converse_ hitam itu, aku hapal suara ini, terlalu familiar dengan bau parfum ini…

… _si Pendek ya?_

Dan benar saja, Si Pendek itu bukan lagi memakai setelan seragam. Bukan juga pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat culun khas _nerd_. Tetapi kemeja santai dipadukan celana kain yang agak ketat membuatnya terlihat… segar dan santai? Rambutnya bukan lagi dibentuk klimis, kali ini bergaya _boyband_ jaman sekarang malah. Dia tersenyum! Dan itu memberi kesan lain dari biasanya.

Ah, penglihatanku saja yang salah. Pasti aku sedang tidak waras tengah memuji Si Pendek dalam hati.

"Tolong minggir, Kak. Nggak liat kaki saya yang digips?"

"Lho?" ekspresi kebingungan yang membuatku ingin sekali menendang wajahnya dengan ujung kruk milikku. "Aku disini buat bantu kamu, biar yang lain di belakang kalian nggak ngantri buat turun tangga." begitu ucapan Si Pendek selesai, kami bertiga menoleh ke belakang. Benar kata Joonmyeon, aku membuat antrian panjang hanya untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

"Kalau Kakak mau minggir, ini bisa lebih cepat." kata Kyungsoo membantuku.

"Ada cara lain selain mengusir halus kehadiranku." katanya, lalu menaiki dua anak tangga di depanku. Kruk yang tadinya menyangga tubuhku malah dilepas lalu di serahkan sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

"WOAH!" aku kaget, jelas. Karena dia tiba-tiba menggendongku di punggungnya. Untung saja tidak mengenai pergelangan kakiku yang digips.

"Turunin saya, Kak!"

"Justru aku mau bantuin kamu."

Ughh… dengan membuatnya tontonan gratis kepada angkatan anak Kelas Sepuluh, begitu? _Rese'!_

Kami banyak diam selagi perjalanan turun dari lantai empat ke lantai dasar. Disana sudah ada kakak sulungku yang sigap dengan mobilnya juga membantuku turun dari punggung Si Pendek.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, udah bantuin Yixing turun tadi."

Joonmyeon malah tersenyum manis. Cih, cari muka. "Nggak apa-apa, Zhoumi-ssi. Sudah seharusnya saya sebagai kakak kelas membantu adik kelas saya sendiri."

Apanya? Dengan membuatku malu di hadapan semua angkatan dan para staff guru? Dasar!

Tapi… aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri di depan sekolah meskipun mobil kakak sudah melaju sampai belokan sana.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_ :

' _Zhang kakinya di gips dan pakai kruk. Dia cukup kesulitan naik tangga di lantai kalangan anak sepuluh._ '

Begitu isi pesan yang kuterima ditengah-tengah mengikuti seminar yang mengundang pihak sekolah untuk mengirim perwakilan.

Sepanjang empat jam itu aku merasa gelisah, khawatir. Beruntung Chanyeol mau memberitahuku dan memantau keadaan Zhang untukku.

Hei… kenapa aku harus sepeduli ini kepada si Junior Cuek itu? Biarlah. Itu bukan pertaanyaan yang bisa dijawab dengan alasan logis. Begitu acara selesai, aku bersyukur setidaknya sampai disana bertepatan jam pulang sekolah. Benar dugaanku, begitu motorku terparkir, terdengar suara bel berdentang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku lari menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat berlawanan dengan para murid yang ingin turun dan pulang.

 _Yak, disana!_

Benar kata Chanyeol. Kakinya digips, pakai kruk dan dibantu dua temannya untuk turun. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang meringis menahan kesakitan setiap berhasil melewati satu undakan anak tangga.

"Butuh bantuan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Huuaa~~ maaf baru posting! UTS dan limit kuota membatasiku buat sering2 update T-T

Sekitaran pertengahan Agustus, saya kena kecelakaan sampe pergelangan kaki saya digips selama hampir 2 minggu. Dan kebetulan senior itu datang mau bantuin saya ( _dengan paksa harus diiyakan_ ) turun tangga. ( _kayaknya di A/N ini berasa jadi ajang curhat ya?)_ _  
_

Yup, drabble ini bisa dibilang kisah teru setori ( _kecualikan bagian Omake_ ) dari kisahku sendiri sama si Senior yg diperanin Junmyeon _(tapi nggak yg bagian di gendong, sumvah)_

Terima kasih banyak atas review, fav, follow dan juga waktu senggang kalian untuk sudi membaca fanfic abal2 ini~~! See ya in next chap ^^


	5. Ruang Ujian

**_Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!_**

 **Su-Lay** / **Joon-Xing**

 _Romance - Friendship - School life_

#Disclaimer: Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah baru –silahkan percaya atao nggak/? Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa _**Hwang0203**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Our story part 5: Ruang Ujian**

 **.**

* * *

Semuanya memekik tertahan ketika si Ketua Kelas menempelkan selembar kertas berisikan jadwal Ulangan Tengah Semester yang diadakan minggu depan. Terutama Baekhyun, dia mengutuk pelajaran Fisika dan Kimia yang diadakan secara bersamaan. Mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk mengumpat.

"Xing, kok tenang-tenang aja sih? UTS kan udah dimulai minggu depan~~" rengek Baekhyun yang mendapati reaksiku biasa saja, tidak seperti yang lainnya ingin menangis darah.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya kurang di Matematika kok, lainnya aku sudah lumayan bisa. Jadi, aku sedikit tenang. Perkiraanku hanya Matematika saja yang dapat minim."

Baekhyun masa bodoh dengan penjelasanku lalu meminta si Wakil Ketua Kelas memabgikan nomor peserta ujian.

Giliranku tiba. Kartu persegi panjang warna hijau itu sudah sampai di tanganku. Nama, kelas, nomor urut dan juga fotoku terpampang di sana.

"Yang absen 1 sampai 18 di ruang nomor 7, yang absennya 19 sampai 36 di ruang nomor 8!"

Sepulang sekolah itu, Baekhyun menyeretku untuk ke lantai dasar tempat dimana kelas senior hierarki tertinggi berada. Dan tidak dipungkiri kami bernyali ciut saat senior datang.

Dan perasaan ganjil itu datang tanpa di pungkiri.

"Yixing-ah, kayaknya kita bakal satu kelas sama kelas 12 deh, bukan kelas 11. Kita masuk wilayahnya hierarki tertinggi nih."

 _Mampus!_

"Apalagi, kita kan -1, otomatis kita sama kelas -1 dong."

 _Gila!_

"Cari aja dulu deh meja yang ada urut nomor pesertamu, aku nyari nomorku dulu."

 _Experto Kamvretos!_ Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang sih?! Apalagi daerah lantai dua adalah penghuni hierarki tertinggi –kelas dua belas.

 _Jangan sampai_. Aku berdoa dalam hati jangan sampai aku satu ruangan dengan si pendek.

"Hey," sebuah telapak tangan yang cukup besar (dan kuyakin bukan milik Baekhyun) itu menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku yang semula sibuk mencari nomor urut pesertaku sembari berdoa, kini kaget hingga memekik.

Di belakangku sana, si Pendek muncul dengan seringaiannya yang kubenci.

Heran, kenapa dia selalu muncul saat tidak diharapkan?

"Nyari meja kamu ya? Woah, kebetulan kita satu ruangan nih! Aku juga di ruangan 7!" katanya sembari tersenyum –tersenyum mengejekku, lebih tepatnya. Mungkin dia tahu aku berharap kami tidak berada di satu ruang.

 _Duh, Gusti._

"Kebetulan, aku udah nemu meja kamu. Tuh," tunjuknya ke meja nomor dua dari baris ketiga.

 _Ya Tuhan..._

"Dan mejaku tepat di belakangmu."

 _Astagfirullah, Demi apa aku nggak ikhlas lahir batin~~_

"Yo! Sampai jumpa Senin depan!" katanya. Senyumnya itu tidak pernah lepas sama sekali. Aku tahu, dia pasti menertawaiku. Sudah pasti. Aku menggeram tertahan.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi jadi penonton, mendekatiku ketika si Senior (mantan) Ketua Organisasi itu keluar ruangan. "Xing. Hari sialmu deh pas UTS nanti." yap, Baekhyun tahu tentang kebencianku terhadap senior satu itu.

 _Ya Tuhan, semoga saja dia tidak bertingkah menggangguku._

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Myeonn, kita sama anak kelas sepuluh lho. Di ruangan anak kelas sebelah." Kwanghee mengingatkanku ketika aku akan bersiap pulang.

"Kelas sepuluh berapa?" tanyaku.

"Katanya sih kelas -1. Nggak tahu juga. Mau ngecek di ruang sebelah nggak mumpung udah pulang?"

Aku mengangguk, "Boleh." dan kami menuju kelas sebelah. Aku meneliti tiap meja yang ditempeli kartu peserta masing-masing. Aku menemukan mejaku, tepat di samping meja Kwanghee.

"Liat deh, Myeon! Ini inceran kamu kamu kan?" Suara Kwanghee memecahkan lamunanku. Pemuda itu menunjuk meja yang ada di depanku. Kartu peserta beratas namakan ' _Zhang Yixing_ ' beserta fotonya tertempel di meja.

Tanpa sadar senyumku mengembang. Sekilas dari jendela yang memperlihatkan tangga antara lantai tiga dan lantai dua, kulihat Zhang bersama temannya turun. Kupastikan mereka akan mencari meja mereka di ruangan ini.

"Kwanghee, ayo buruan pergi!" desakku saat dia protes masih ingin di ruangan ini. Kami keluar ruangan tepat sebelum mereka menyadari kehadiran kami dan masuk ruangan.

"Inceran kamu masuk, kok malah keluar." desah kwanghee. Senyumku makin mengembang.

"Biarin aja. Aku lagi punya rencana bagus."

Mencari _timing_ yang tepat, aku masuk kelas.

Kwanghee yang sedari tadi melihat aksiku, hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mendesah, "Dasar Joonmyeon. Iseng banget bikin incerannya ngamuk ke dia."

.

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Drabble yg ini harus kuakui 80% true-story ( _kecuali bagian Omake_ ). Kebayang nggak sih meja ujian kalian deketan sama orang yang nggak kalian pengen?


	6. Ujian Matematika

_**Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!**_

 **Su-Lay** / **Joon-Xing**

 _Romance – Friendship_ _ _–_ School life_

 **#Disclaimer** : Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah baru –silahkan percaya atao nggak/? Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa **Hwang0203**

* * *

 **.**

 **Our story part 6 : Ujian Matematika!**

 **.**

* * *

Aku memandang resah pada kertas soal ujian milikku. Beberapa nomor soal sudah kutandai sebagai yang sudah dijawab. Hanya saja, 5 soal uraian terakhir yang menjadi masalah untukku.

Matematika, logaritma pula. Aku paling lemah terhadap matematika logaritma.

Waktu kurang dari lima belas menit lagi, kulirik Baekhyun masih sibuk menulis jawaban uraian dari soal yang lain. Beberapa temanku juga tidak bisa dimintai tolong. Terutama Guru Shin _–_ yang sebagian kakak kelas menilai beliau adalah pengawas paling ekstrim.

 _Udah pengawas ekstrim, matematika pula! Bunuh gue veliss_.

Tempat duduk yang sengaja diatur zig-zag bisa membuatku melihat keseriusan si Pendek itu ketika aku menoleh ke belakang. Sesekali alis itu mengerut tanda tidak mengerti. Sesekali juga, senyumnya merekah ketika memecahkan soal dari yang tersulit.

Tanpa sadar, aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Oh, Ya Tuhan… keajaiban apa ini? Bisa-bisanya aku memerhatikan si Pendek itu!_

"Kamu yang dibelakang!" Suara menggelegar milik Guru Shin mengagetkanku. Telunjuknya tepat mengarah padaku.

"I-iya pak!"

"Jangan lihat ke belakang saja kalau belum selesai! Nunggu contekan ya?!"

Aku menggeleng kuat lalu kembali berhadapan dengan lima soal logaritma. Duh...

Tiba-tiba, senior yang duduk di sampingku melemparkan secarik kertas padaku. Aku memberinya tatapan bingung sebagai isyarat. Sepertinya dia tanggap dan mengerti maksdunya. Bibirnya menggumamkan nama ' _Joonmyeon_ '. Menengok ke belakang, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum kecil lalu bilang berbisik dengan amat pelan tetapi masih bisa kutangkap maksudnya.

' _Buka kertasnya_.'

Aku membuka secara perlahan secarik kertas itu agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Lima soal uraian tentang logaritma terpampang plus cara dan jawabannya. Aku menengok lagi ke arahnya. Joonmyeon hanya memberikan sign ' _OK_ ' dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

Di kertas lusuh bagian paling bawah itu,aku menemukan catatan kaki.

 **.**

' _ **Aku tahu kamu nggak bisa logaritma. Aku lihat soal temenmu dan ngerjain ini. Cepetan sebelum dilihat Guru Shin! Zhang, berjuanglah!**_ '

 **.**

Buru-buru aku menyalin. Lima belas kemudian, bel berbunyi tanda berakhirnya ujian matematika _–_ _sialan_ _–_ ini. Baekhyun mengeluh kurang dua soal yang belum dikerjakannya.

Aku melihat ke arah Joonmyeon yang sibuk membereskan peralatan ujiannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kak Joonmyeon" ucapku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak berani menatap matanya!

Bayangkan, aku selalu saja menganggapnya pengganggu dan sering saja menghiraukannya. Kini, dia malah berbaik hati memberiku jawaban yang tidak kubisa sama sekali.

"Nggak masalah kok, lain kali matematika itu dijadiin temen, bukan musuh." dia menepuk pelan ujung kepalaku lalu segera menghilang keluar ruangan. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri di tempat melihat punggungnya yang tertutupi jaket dan ransel itu menghilang.

"Ciyee~~ Joonmyeon sama kecengannya nih ye~!"  
"Pajak jadiannya mana nih?! Kok belum nyampe?!"  
"Gue kira lo nggak laku, Myeon, nyatanya ada juga yang mau sama elo!"

Begitulah teriakan nyaring dari teman-teman sekelas Joonmyeon ketika mengetahui interaksi kecilku bersamanya.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di bangku sebelahku, menatapku curiga. "Kamu nggak ada apa-apa sama Kak Joonmyeon kan?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Maksudmu?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Aku kira kamu punya _some_ sama Kak Joonmyeon. Dia rela tuh ngerjain soal logaritma, sering usilin kamu juga. Kamu nggak ngerasa ya Mantan Ketua Organisasi itu suka sama kamu?!" decak Baekhyun.

Aku sadar, sepenuhnya malah. Tapi sikap egoisku muncul karena tidak ingin masa high schoolku dihabiskan dengan berpacaran. Apalagi... kami ini sama. _Yeah_ , aku _gay_ dan dia _gay_.

"Udahlah, yuk pulang."

Kertas lusuh berisikan angka logaritma masih kugenggam apik. Sama sekali tidak ingin kertasnya menjadi lusuh.

* * *

 **Omake** :

Dua hari yang lalu, Chanyeol mengirimku pesan mengenai Yixing. Katanya, anak itu paling lemah terhadap logaritma.

Benar saja, di hari ujian matematika kulihat dia kesulitan menjawab soal logaritma. Kerjaannya hanya celingukan mencoba mencari bantuan. Meminjam soal milik teman sekelasnya yang duduk di sampingku, aku memulai mengerjakan soal yang berhubungan dengan logaritma.

Lihat bagaimana dia kebingungan. Terkadang, dia menggigit bibirnya atau ujung pensil. Diam-diam dia akan mengulum senyum ketika tahu menjawab soal dengan benar. Andai kata kalau diantara kami ini berhubungan baik, aku pasti tidak sungkan akan mencubit pipinya sekedar menyalurkan rasa gemasku terhadapnya. Lesung pipi yang dalam itu membuatku diabetes melihatnya, sungguh!

Aku meminta tolong temanku yang duduk di sebelah Yixing untuk memberikan secarik kertas padanya. Yxing tentu menerimanya.

Lihatlah Zhang Yixing, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manis sekali. Anak kecil yang menemukan harta karun untuk segala kesulitan yang dia hadapi.

 _Aih, pengen deh jadi calon suaminya kelak_.

Suara bel berbunyi. Aku segera membereskan semua peralatan tulisku. Kwanghee bilang, ada rapat untuk membahas rencana pengangkatan Ketua Organisasi yang baru.

"Kak Joonmyeon!" suara Zhang menahanu untuk bergerak lebih lanjut. Mata sayu itu terlihat malu-malu lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Aduh, Zhang, dirimu imut sekali~~_

"Terima kasih banyak, Kak Joonmyeon."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengarnya memanggilku dengan namaku sendiri dan embel-embel ' _Kak_ '?

Menepuk kecil kepalanya. Aduh, keinginanku akhirnya tercapai. Apalagi, kayaknya Yixing tidak tergganggu oleh aksi nekatku.

"Nggak masalah kok, lain kali matematika itu dijadiin temen, bukan musuh." aku melihatnya mengangguk malu-malu lalu aku segera keluar ruangan. Yap, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku yang ikut _blushing_ , apalagi tangan kananku yang sehabis menyentuh rambutnya yang halus itu gemetaran. Tidak peduli teriakan teman sekelas yang makin membuat suasana bising.

Kwanghee menyusulku kemudian, bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas.

"Heh, ruangan OSIS tuh lewat lorong sana, bukan sini."

Aku tidak peduli. Aku menggenggam tangan Kwanghee. "Gemetaran ya?"

Kwanghee awalnya bingung lalu sadar apa yang kulakukan. "Iya, gemeteran. Sok sih pakai _skinship_ sama kecengan."

"Sumpah, Kwanghee, kayak lagi balapan F1!"

"Nggak ada balap-balapan. Semua anggota nungguin elo jadi buruan!" Kwanghee tanpa kompromi sama sekali menarik kerah seragamku dari belakang lalu menyeretku seolah aku ini tong sampah.

Dan dari kejauhan sana, Zhang melihatku yang digeret seperti ini oleh Kwanghee.

 _Kwanghee sialan! Image-ku hancur sudah di depan kecengan..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Yang teru setori cuma bagian si Senior yang mau bantuin saya jawab soal logaritma ( _yg tentu saja lewat perantara teman saya yang sebangku sama si Senior_ ). Lainnya murni imajniasi :v

Kalo ada yang tanya di kehidupan asli saya pacaran atau suka sama si senior; jelas enggak. Nggak tau kenapa, udah kayak abang sendiri :v ( _kok jadi curhat?!_ )

Oya, untuk kalimat mereka sama-sama gay, itu cuma kebutuhan cerita aja. Plis, kadang ada yg ngira aku ini cowok baik itu di dunia maya dan nyata :v


	7. Bekal dan Pernyataan

_**Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!**_

 **Su-Lay** / **Joon-Xing**

 _Romance – Friendship – School life_

 **#Disclaimer** : Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah baru –silahkan percaya atao nggak/? Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa **©Hwang0203**

* * *

 **.**

 **Our story part 7 : Bekal dan Pernyataan**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun menghindariku beberapa hari ini. Entahlah. Atau hanya aku yang merasa begitu? Sudah kubujuk berapa kali agar dia mau menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku, yang kudapat malah tatapan sinis disusul dengusan malas.

Baekhyun memilih duduk di bangku belakang, tidak bersamaku tiap kali ada kesempatan membuat kelompok belajar. Kecewa. Aku seperti dikhianati tanpa sebab.

Untuk itulah, aku sengaja membuat bekal lebih untukku dan Baekhyun. Kurasa, anak itu akan mau memberitahuku jika aku menyodorkan sekotak pie strawberry dan bulgogi kesukaannya. Ya, ekspetasi yang tidak sesuai kenyataan. Baekhyun tetap menolak bicara denganku.

Aku bertemu Chanyeol di perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, agak membingungkan dia menyapaku padahal kami tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi.

"Zhang, apa Baekhyun ada di kelasmu?"

Aku mengerjap bingung. Agak mengherankan juga kenapa dia memanggilku dengan marga sedangkan untuk Baekhyun tidak. "A-ahh, dia sedang mengerjakan _deadline_ fisika, kurasa."

"Zhang?!" panggilnya, ketika aku melanjutkan perjalananku. "Aku tahu masalahmu dengan Baekhyun. Kuharap kau jangan memikirkannya terlalu serius. Anak itu hanya salah paham." lalu melenggos pergi. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tetapi perutku lapar dan juga aku ingin melewatkan jam istirahat dengan membaca di perpustakaan.

Aku berhasil menyembunyikan dua kotak bekal dari pengawas Perpus. Selanjutnya tinggal mencari _spot_ yang tidak pernah dilewati pengawas Perpus saat mereka berpatroli. Seperti berada di rumah; ketika membaca sembari tangan kanan menggapai makanan untuk dimasukkan ke mulut.

Kebahagiaan kecil hingga membuatku lupa tentang masalah Baekhyun maupun nilai **C** di ulangan matematika-ku ( _dan aku mengutuk Joonmyeon, karena banyak soal logaritma yang dikerjakannya salah perhitungan_ ).

"Yixing?" aku awalnya kaget, tapi begitu tahu si Pendek berdiri di depanku, nafsuku untuk melahap pie strawberry jadi berkurang. Dia pasti akan menyita kotak bekalku, mencatat namaku di buku Kedisiplinan –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada murid pembangkang peraturan sekolah.

Mengherankan sekali dia ikut duduk dan mencomot satu pie strawberry yang paling besar. "Ya! Kau memakan yang paling besar, Pendek!"

"Biarin aja, Pikun." hish, aku malas berdebat dengannya. Aku ingin kembali membaca buku yang sempat tertunda, lagi-lagi ulah si Pendek yang seenaknya menutup buku itu membuatku kesal.

"YA!" seruku.

"Sssttt… kita lagi di perpus loh. Nggak mau kan kotak bekalmu dirampas sama namamu dicatat di buku jurnal Kedisiplinan?" bisik Joonmyeon – _ekhem_ – untuk membuatku tenang. Ya, setidaknya membuatku sadar kalau ini perpustakaan, bukan lapangan _indoor_.

"Salah juga. Udah main comot pie, iseng nutup buku. Mau Senior Joonmyeon apa sih?"

"Mauku? Aku sih maunya –apa ya?"

Aku bersumpah, aku bisa melihat _smirk_ yang masih samar itu. Apa yang bakal dia lakukan? Mengurungku di perpus? Mencatat namaku diam-diam di jurnal Kedisiplinan?

Atau…

– _Duh Gusti, paringi kulo yuwana_. (Ya Tuhan, berikan aku keselamatan)

Kenapa aku baru sadar jarak wajah kami semakin pendek? Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, tubuhku sama sekali tidak memberikan respon perlawanan. Manik itu mengunci –aku seperti manekin dan dia adalah remote kontrol-nya.

"Mauku, Zhang…

 _Ya Tuhan, tolong hamba-Mu yang manis ini_ ,

…. mauku itu kalau kamu jadi pacar aku. Gimana?"

Apa telingaku salah dengar ada bunyi ketawa Iblis ya?

Apalagi, Joonmyeon tengah tersenyum lebar –yang menurut kebanyakan orang lain adalah senyumnya seperti malaikat.

Tapi bagiku, ada hal yang beda membuatku merasakan hal lain. Seperti bom waktu yang siap kapan saja meledak. Perutku serasa ditumbuhi ilalang yang tertiup angin hingga menggelitik geli.

"Zhang?!"

"A-ah ya?" aku sadar sedari tadi aku melamun.

"Jadi?"

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Jadi apanya?"

"Kita pacaran?"

 _ **Dear, God. Kill him for me, please.**_

* * *

 **. xx .**

* * *

 **Omake** :

Pesan singkat dari Chanyeol memberitahuku bahwa Zhang Yixing sedang perjalanan ke perpus. Aku mengulum senyum lantas berpamitan dengan teman-teman yang sedari tadi menahanku.

"Mau nembak nih, ciyee~, jangan nangis kalo ditolak ya!" ejek Minho lalu disusul tawa teman sekelas.

"Ciyee~~ siapa yang dulu nembak Taemin pake ngancem mau mogok sekolah kalo ditolak?"

"Sialan," kepalan tangan Minho meninju pelan bahuku. Aku tidak peduli sorakan teman-teman lantas menuju ke perpustakaan. Bahkan aku berlari kecil saking tidak sabaran.

Perpustakaan kembali sepi. UTS sudah berakhir dan alasan itulah yang mengurangi pengunjung perpus. Sapaan ringan dari penjaga membuatku sadar apa tujuanku sebenarnya di tempat ini.

Seperti dugaanku, Yixing pasti ada di rak bagian buku jurusan Akutansi yang memang terbilang banyak dan penuh. Cocok untuk bersembunyi dari penjaga perpus.

Kotak bekal berisikan pie dan bulgogi itu seperti paku yang tidak bisa lepas darinya. Hei, apa aku cemburu hanya untuk kotak bekal berisi makanan? _Heol_.

Rencana awalku mungkin membuat dia jengah, kesal padaku. Ya, tidak buruk juga. Dan harus kuakui, wajahnya yang cemberut itu membuatku gatal sekali ingin mencubit pipinya, bibir yang mengerucut sebal. _Ughh_ , Zhang, kalau seperti ini malah membuatku makin sulit untuk mengatakannya.

Hingga…

"…Mau Senior Joonmyeon apa sih?"

 _Yess! Masuk kamu dalam perangkap, Zhang!_

"Mauku? Aku sih maunya –apa ya?"

Lihat ekspresinya yang terlalu serius menganggap obrolan kecil ini. Aku ingin tertawa, tetapi itu akan merusak rencanaku.

"Mauku, Zhang… mauku itu kalau kamu jadi pacar aku. Gimana?"

 **BOM**! Mungkin dia seperti kejatuhan bom. Wajah itu memerah sampai ke telinga.

Aku bahkan merasakan adrenalin luar biasa. Lebih hebat daripada _skinship_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Menyatakan perasaan secara gamblang itu jauh lebih menegangkan daripada menerima pernyataan –kalian harus tahu itu.

"Zhang?"

"A-ah ya?" sudah kuduga, dia pasti melamun. Terlalu kaget.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?"

"Kita pacaran?"

 _Plis, jangan ditolak kalau nggak mau gue gantung diri di pohon toge_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Lama nggak update ya? Maaf, tugas numpuk ngantri minta dikerjain sih :v

Maaf juga kalo kurang dapet feel, atau apalah. Ini sih namanya _pure imajinasi_ aja. Aslinya nggak gini kok :v


	8. Sebuah Jawaban

_**Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!**_

 **Su-Lay** / **Joon-Xing**

 _Romance – Friendship – School life_

 **#Disclaimer** : Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah baru –silahkan percaya atao nggak/? Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa **©Hwang0203**

* * *

 **.**

 **Our story part 8 : Jawaban**

 **.**

* * *

[ _n.b: coba sambil denger lagunya_ _Hall & Oates_ – _You Make My Dreams Come True_ ]

[ _n.b lagi: semuanya dari sudut pandang Mas Zhang Icing yaa kawan semuanyah~ oh, ini chapter mayan panjang dari sebelumnya._ ]

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi soal kemarin. Wajah dan tatapan itu masih saja membekas dalam ingatan. Bahkan dalam tidur pun aku masih saja memimpikan kejadian kemarin siang.

 _Well_ , soal kemarin… aku langsung kabur.

Aneh memang; tapi itulah aku.

Terlalu mendadak dan mengejutkan hingga aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Memang, banyak yang mengatakan kalau Senior Kim Joonmyeon itu naksir Junior baru yang cuek macam Zhang Yixing –diriku. Tetapi aku masih tidak tahu harus secepat ini tahu dari mulutnya sendiri.

 _Hell_ , _tiba-tiba aja ngajak pacaran. Dikira mau nawar harga barang?_ – batinku sembari menaiki tangga menuju ke kelas. Saat melewati kantin lantai atas, banyak pasang mata yang menatapku ingin tahu. Bisik-bisik yang berlanjut cekikikan pada segerombolan siswi maupun siswa yang menatapku penuh selidik. ( _yah, resiko kantin di depan kelas ya gini_ )

 _Gue nggak make celana terbalik lagi kan? Muka gue masih tetep ganteng kan?_ desahku dalam hati, panik saat tahu aku menjadi pusat perhatian.

Bahkan sampai di kelas pun, teman satu kelas malah menahan senyum mereka. Jelas kepanikanku bertambah.

"Kenapa sih? Celanaku kebalik lagi ya?"

Sekelas kompak menggeleng membantah.

"Terus muka gantengku luntur?"

"Narsis!" lagi-lagi mereka kompak menjawab.

"Atuhlah kasih tahu. Daripada bikin aku panik :( "

Belum juga mendapat jawaban, pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok Byun Baekhyun yang datang dengan suasana cerianya kembali. Dalam hati aku mengucapkan Hamdalah. _Mungkin udah dijinakin sama pawangnya, si Chanyeol_.

"Samlekum rakyat jelata~ mana si Zhang?" belum juga mendapat jawaban, mata kami bertemu dan dia langsung merangkulku layaknya teman lama yang baru bertemu puluhan tahun.

"Maaf sobat gue yang paling _tjakev_ ~ maafkan daku yang tidak memedulikan Adinda. Alasannya bisa diundur nanti pas jam makan siang. Sekarang gue mau nagih kabar bahagia dari elo!"

"Kabar bahagia gimana?" jawabku bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura biar nggak ditagihin PJ ( _pajak jadian_ ) deh. Jadi lo resmi pacaran sama Mantan Ketua Organisasi si Kim Joonmyeon itu?"

Mataku sukses membulat. "l-Lha, kok lo… tahu?"

"Gimana nggak tahu kalo si Irene kelas 10 AK-2 koar-koar ngintipin aksi penembakan Senior Kim itu kepada Junior baru, Zhang. Ciyyee~~ sobat gue nggak jones lagi, idih~"

"A-paan sih," elakku. Tapi Baekhyun buru-buru mencegahku untuk duduk. "Jawab dulu _tong_. Lo jadian sama senior Kim?"

"Boro-boro jadian,"

"Lho? Lo tolak?"

"Nggak."

"Lo terima?"

"Juga nggak."

"Lo gantungin dia gitu aja?"

"Abisnya. Dia mendadak banget ngomongnya sampe gue kek _electric shock_ aja. Gue pergi gitu aja. Ninggalin kotak makan Tupperware juga sampe dimarahi Mama kemarin, ihiks "

Baekhyun cuma diam. Temen sekelas yang ikut menguping juga ikut diam.

"Ya kali masa Senior Kim pake ngasih _clue_ ke elo kek ' _Zhang, jangan lupa ke perpus paling pojok ya, ntar gue tembak lo. Misal kalo lo terima, sekalian sama enaena-nya_ '. Goblok."

"Sesat lo, Baek."

"…."

"Bek, Tupperware gue ketinggalan. Sayang atuh :( "

"Bomat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Jelas saja sekumpulan siswa-siswi di depan kantin saja menatapku ingin tahu karena berita ' _ **ZHANG YIXING DARI KELAS 10 MM-1 DITEMBAK SENIOR KIM JOONMYEON DARI KELAS 12 MM-1 LHOO~~!**_ ' begitulah kira-kira Status BBM dari Irene si penyebar gossip

" _Jan-shit_!"

"Anak baik-baik kayak lo bisa misuh juga." decak Baekhyun yang seusai menunjukkan bukti bahwa si Irene yang menyebarkan gossip itu.

Kibum datang ke meja kami dengan berita mengerikan. "Gue dikasih amanah sama Senior Kim. Katanya kalo Zhang mau Tuppeware-nya balik, disuruh nemuin dia di Aula belakang deket lapangan parkir."

Aku menatap Baekhyun yang juga ikut menatapku balik. Seolah mengirimkan sinyal permintaan tolong melalui sorotan mata. Tetapi sial, Tiang listrik dari kelas sebelah datang mengganggu acara ' _Komunikasi-telepati-antar-sahabat_ '.

"Hai, Zhang! Maaf, gue pinjem Baekhyun bentar boleh ya? Oh, ngomong-ngomong selamat ya jadian sama Kak Joonmyeon –beberapa menit lagi, wkwkwkw :D " kata Chanyeol –tiang listrik kelas sebelah.

Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit. "Oh, ayo-ayo, Yeol!" serunya lalu bangkit. "Kalo mau Tuppeware lo balik, sono ketemu. Lebih serem mana Emak lo sama si Senior Kim itu?"

Diingat-ingat lagi wajah Mama yang marah besar, tanpa sadar aku bergidik ngeri. "Mending samperin aja deh." gumamku.

Aula dekat lapangan parkir biasanya sering dipakai untuk olahraga _Indoor_. Tetapi, bukan itu yang jadi masalah. Aula belakang ini sudah seperti tempat keramat bagi para jomblo biar nggak dikira aneh-aneh. _You know what I mean_ …

Untungnya, Senior Kim itu tidak sampai masuk aula belakang. Bisa terjadi fitnah kalau itu terjadi. Setidaknya, dia tahu untuk memikirkan resiko. Dia sadar kehadiranku yang masih diam di ujung tangga.

"Masih mau ini balik?" tawarnya sambil mengacungkan dua kotak makan Tupperware milik Mama.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sini," isyaratnya menyuruhku lebih dekat.

Aku menggeleng, "Nggak ah. Takut ada yang liat dan timbul fitnah." kataku jujur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari kalimatku hingga dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya ampun! Jadi kamu tahu gosipnya dari Irene anak Akutansi itu ya?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. "Dikasih tahu Baekhyun."

"Denger ya…" katanya sudah tidak lagi bersandar pada tiang penyangga ring basket yang dekat aula itu.

"… aku minta kamu kesini itu ada banyak hal."

Dia berjalan dua langkah lebih dekat, refleks aku mundur satu langkah.

" **Satu** , aku pengen ngembaliin Tupperware yang kamu tinggalin – _sekalian thanks buat isinya yang enak_. **Dua,** aku mau lurusin gosip yang dibikin Irene – _dan itu teru setori sih_. **Tiga** , aku butuh jawabanmu – _yang pasti_."

Manik itu terus saja mengunciku hingga aku lupa untuk menarik diri. Aroma parfumnya yang tercium itu sudah menempel khas di otakku.

"Lo suka nggak sama gue, Xing?"

[ _n.b lagi: coba denger_ _Bigbang – If You_ _; nyess… pas gue negtik sambil dengernya_ ]

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mengingat kilas balik diantara kami.

Aku membencinya sejak awal. Rasa tidak suka dan tidak peduli itu yang membuatku buta pada perhatian yang selalu dia tunjukkan.

Sejak awal, aku tidak ingin namanya muncul dalam peristiwa yang terjadi pada keseharianku. Nyatanya, dia selalu ada mengisi kekosongan. Ada, mau untuk jadi warna cerah pada hariku yang harus kuakui bewarna gelap.

Sejak awal, aku tidak membayangkan dia yang akan berdiri di depanku, mengatakan perasaan yang membuatku jadi istimewa.

Sejak awal…

… _Bukan Kim Joonmyeon_.

 _Melainkan orang lain_.

Orang lain yang bahkan tidak menanggapi kehadiranku.

Sejenak, aku ragu pada jawaban yang sudah kusiapkan dari kemarin malam. Bahwa perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksa dan dengan dalih aku tidak menyukainya pun aku bisa terbebas dari kungkungan ini.

Kembali aku membuka kelopakku dan dia masih saja menatapku penuh tanya, khawatir dan harap.

Yang berani berdiri di depanku untuk menyatakan hal istimewa. Yang tegas mengatakan bahwa hatinya tertuju padaku.

"Zhang Yixing, gua nggak berani bilang cinta karena kita nggak tahu di masa depan bakal jadi apa –asal lo tahu aja gue sayang sama lo. Banget, Xing." lirihnya dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Maaf," desahku tanpa berani menatap matanya. "Makasih kalo Senior udah mau _care_ dan sayang sama saya. Tapi saya masih punya hak memilih." dan dengan tegas aku menatap maniknya.

Penyesalan, maaf –yang udah bikin dia pupus harapan.

"… sejak awal bukan Senior Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi orang lain."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar, kami terlibat keheningan panjang. Baik aku dan Senior Kim Joonmyeon. Aku tahu, dia kecewa padaku. Dan itu yang seharusnya kuharapkan? Dengan begitu, dia bisa melupakanku.

"Gue ngerti kok."

Aku tidak percaya bahwa kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan mental jika dia memarahiku dan bahkan sangat membenciku setelah ini. Kenyataan ini jauh dari eskpetasi. Dia bahkan menepuk pundakku pelan dan apa yang terjadi pada kami tidaklah benar.

Hanya sebuah angin lalu, anggapan yang munafik.

"Siapapun yang beruntung dapetin perhatian lo sejak awal. Gue nggak pengen tahu siapa dia; yang jelas, kalo lo butuh tempat bersandar, ada gue, Xing."

Dia menarik lenganku untuk mengembalikan Tuppeware itu padaku lalu segera melesat pergi. Aku masih tidak berani menatap punggungnya yang menjauh di belakangku.

Andai aku menoleh, aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang rapuh dan sedikit bergetar.

Dan Tuppeware dalam genggamanku bukanlah dua buah kotak makan kosong. Satu berisi cupcake, satu lagi berisi kue lapis kesukaanku. Satu notes yang terselip terbungkus tissue.

' _Makan ya. Awas kalo dibagiin ke temen-temen. Sengaja gue minta Nyokap bikin ginian buat lo. Lo keliatan kurang semangat akhir-akhir ini makanya gue bawa yang manis-manis. Abisin ya_.'

Mataku memanas.

 _Bodohnya gue_ …

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N[1** ]: Pertama, maafin deh ya kalo endingnya kayak sinetron kek gini. Sumprit, besok bakal gue bikin kocak. Plis yah, cuman chapter ini. Gue bakal janjiin hepi ending –nggak kayak kenyataannya yang ngenes.

 **[2]** : Gue update dobel. Kenapa? Miris kuota + uang saku + tugas seabrek. Mau pake wifi sekolah juga dimatiin.

 **[3]** : Dari akte guenya lahir sebagai cewek. Maksud gue di chapter kemarin, di setori ini gue bikin mereka ( _JoonXing_ ) yaoi –gay– padahal di dunia nyata ini guenya cewek ( _meragukan_ /?) dan si seniornya cowok. Nah kan dikira gue cowok TT-TT

 _See ya_! :D


	9. Salep Penghilang Luka

_**Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!**_

 **Su-Lay** / **Joon-Xing**

 _Romance – Friendship – School life_

 **#Disclaimer** : Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah baru –silahkan percaya atao nggak/? Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa **©Hwang0203**

 _ **warning!**_ : _Cuma ngasih tau aja kalo ini chapter terpanjang; 3k+ words lho_

* * *

 **.**

 **Our story part 9 : Salep Penghilang Luka**

 **.**

* * *

[ _n.b: Ini sudut pandang ketiga ya, kawan semuanyah~ dan chapter kali ini bener2 nyeritain siapa someone itu buat Yixing dan juga perasaannya ke Mas Junmen_ ]

[ _n.b.b: di chapter satu kemaren aku bikin Luhan itu senior si Yixing, untuk sekarang aku ganti si Luhan ini temen SMP-nya Mas Icing ya. Mianhae~_ ]

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah jadi tradisi bagi kelompok mereka sendiri bahwa setiap Sabtu malam Minggu harus berkumpul –entah itu hanya mengobrol, bermain _game_ atau nobar film. Yang jelas, hari Sabtu malam adalah waktu yang dinantikan Zhang Yixing.

Kenapa? Agar dia bisa bertemu objeknya selama tiga tahun mendekam di SMP yang juga merangkap sebagai temannya sendiri.

Oh Sehun.

Kedekatan mereka berawal berada di satu klub yang sama –klub dance– hingga mereka sedekat ini sekarang.

' _Xing, gue naksir temen lo. Bantuin gue dong_.' kata Sehun untuk meminta bantuannya sekitaran dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan Luhan –teman dari jaman TK– adalah pemenangnya. Pemenang untuk dapetin hati Sehun yang terkenal gak gampang buat ditaklukan. Yixing nggak bisa marah, nggak bisa apa-apa. Kasusnya beda lagi. Luhan temen deketnya dari jaman masih _piyik_ (re: _anak ayam_ ) bahkan sampai jadian sama Sehun pun sobatnya nggak tahu kalo Yixing pernah jatuh cinta sama pacarnya –bahkan sampai sekarang pun.

Sehun pun nggak bisa disalahin. Cowok itu nggak tahu juga perasaannya. Dia juga nggak bisa maksa Sehun buat suka sama dia.

Yixing nggak pernah ngomong, makanya, dia lebih nyalahin dirinya sendiri.

Kini dihadapannya malah kena suguhan acara suap-suapan si Luhan sama Sehun.

Jujur, dia malah nggak ngerasa cemburu. Dia nggak ngerasa iri ke Luhan. Rasanya kayak… _ikhlas_. Dan berdoa lebih baik untuk mereka kedepannya biar bisa merit.

Tanpa sadar, Yixing meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada sebelah kiri. Denyutan itu nggak terasa lagi. Walaupun dia berusaha untuk terlihat bahwa _dia tidak baik-baik saja_ , nyatanya _dia sudah baik-baik saja_.

"Oy, filmnya udah mau selesai, abis gitu nonton apalagi?" tanya Minseok memecah lamunan Yixing. Tapi pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan. Dia sibuk menetralkan hati dan memastikan sesuatu.

Bahwa dia sudah belajar mengikhlaskan Sehun dan berharap yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya, Luhan.

Minseok tahu dari gerak-gerik Yixing. Sahabat yang sejak SD selalu bareng dengannya dan Luhan membuatnya tahu bahwa Yixing tengah menyembunyikan kasus darinya.

" _Guys_ , kita pamit mau cari makan ya. Titip apa?" koar Luhan saat dirinya dan Sehun bersiap keluar.

"Gue mau Martabak yang kek biasanya."

" _Shit_ lo, Min, ngantrinya lama!" desah Sehun.

"Biarin. Situ nawar mau nitip ya gue pengen Martabak Mbak Jubidah emang kenapa? Gue bayarin dua kali lipat deh sebagai ongkos."

Sedangkan Yixing berfokus pada layar televisi. Pasangan HunHan nggak berani ganggu Yixing kalo udah mode serius. Hingga Yixing dapat mendengar samar bunyi motor Sehun yang menjauh dari pekarangan rumah Minseok.

"Nah, lo udah mulai cerita sama gue. Sengaja gue suruh beli Martabak Mbak Jubidah biar mereka lama balik." ujar Minseok saat pasangan HunHan itu pergi dengan motor bebek milik Sehun.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Minseok. "Ketauan ya?"

"Kalo bagi gue, keliatan banget." Minseok menelan kunyahan _otak-otak_. "Lo bisa cerita sama gue."

Dan dari mulut Yixing keluarlah sebuah dongeng. Mulai dari si Senior Kim Joonmyeon, sampai sebuah perasaan ikhlas dan menyerah kepada Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi menyita pikirannya.

"Berarti bener dong lo udah ikhlas? Kenapa nggak lo coba bener-bener lupain sama si Senior itu?"

"Dan kalo misal gue belum bener lupa, sama aja gue nyamain Senior itu kek pelampiasan, _coeg_!" kesal Yixing.

"Xing, kalo lo luka, lo butuh apa?"

"…Sa-lep?"

"Nah, si senior itu kayak salep. Luka lo terhadap Oh Sehun udah mulai sembuh meskipun berbekas. Kalo lukanya masih berbekas meskipun udah sembuh, lo pasti nyari salep. Padahal udah disodorin salep, lo-nya malah nolak."

Yixing terdiam mencerna omongan Minseok. Tapi… _beneran dia butuh salep?_

"Tapi gue gak suka sama si Senior Kim itu~" rengek Yixing.

"Bukan _nggak_ , tapi _belom_. Lo belom nyoba tapi udah nyerah? Gini amat jadi cowok."

Dan Yixing cuma termangu merenungi omongan dari yang tertua diantara mereka berempat ( _lima, kalo Jongin nongol_ ).

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Udah sekitaran empat hari si Mantan Ketua Umum alias Kim Joonmyeon belum kelihatan. Biasanya dia kayak setan bagi Yixing; sering nongol tiba-tiba disaat yang nggak diharepin. Sekarang malah Yixing pengen banget kabar dari dia, malah nggak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Biasanya nongol di kantin depan kelasnya, nggak ada.

Biasanya sering ngikutin dia ke perpus, sekarang jarang.

 _Tanya temen sekelasnya?_ Gengsi ah.

 _Zhang Yixing yang seganteng Einstein ini kudu eoteokkhae?_

"Lo gini amat jadi orang," komentar Baekhyun yang jengah atas sikap Yixing layaknya orang putus asa akan hidup (meksipun mukanya tiap hari gitu, seminggu terakhir ini paling parah).

"Gue nggak tau mau apalagi Bek. Kalo dibolehin gue mau kayang sambil dance kelebihan dosis." rengek Yixing putus asa.

Mereka sama-sama jalan bareng ke Aula, katanya sih ada penyuluhan tentang materi produktif Multimedia yang bakal dibawain oleh perusahaan kamera yang terkenal.

"Sono gih. Kalo bisa bertahan sampai 3 jam ya, lumayan lah buat rekor."

" _Jan-shit_ lo, Bek."

Mereka bersama teman-teman seangkatan lainnya udah masuk ke aula. Beberapa kakak kelas yang masuk OSIS bidang dokumentasi, sibuk dengan kamera dan beberapa titik yang dijadikan spot untuk mendokumentasikan acara penyuluhan akbar ini.

Diam-diam, pandangan Yixing menyapu bersih seluruh gedung aula. Meneliti satu persatu anggota OSIS bidang dokumentasi yang melintas di depannya maupun yang udah berpencar sana-sini. Tapi objek yang Yixing cari belum ketemu.

Gini ya rasanya nyari orang yang lo pengen lihat tapi nggak ketemu? Apalagi orang yang lo suka…

… eh, bentar.

– _ **suka?**_

Yixing jadi merinding sendiri, bahkan tubuhnya memberikan gerak refleks yang membuatnya kelihatan kayak cacing disko. Beberapa temen yang berada di dekat Yixing menatap heran ke arah cowok pecinta Unicorn itu. Baekhyun dengan polosnya, mengatakan bahwa Yixing belum mengonsumsi obat hariannya hingga dia memohon maklum.

Sobat kurang ajar plus edan tuh kayak gitu.

"Hai, Channie~" suara centil Baekhyun itu bikin telinga Yixing sensitif. Benar dugaannya; cowok telinga caplang kelas sebelah pujaan sobatnya ini mendadak udah duduk aja di samping Baekhyun. Giliran ada nih cowok kelas sebelah, Baekhyun bakal nyuekin dia. Miris; kecengan dinomor satukan daripada sobat sendiri.

"Hai, Xing!" sapa ramah Chanyeol yang cuma disahuti gumaman alien oleh Yixing.

Dan itu bikin Chanyeol penasaran. "Kenapa dia, Bek?"

Baekhyun udah bergaya bak ibu-ibu peggosip di kompleksnya, "Ah, biasa. Nggak ketemu si Mantan Ketua Umum itu empat hari aja kayak ditinggal kawin sama orang lain aja."

"Heh, gue denger itu, _Cabe_!"

"Lho?" Chanyeol mendadak naikin alisnya. "Bukannya Kak Joonmyeon ikut lomba pameran foto ya? Udah dari tiga hari yang lalu sih, tenggatnya nanti jam dua siang."

Mendadak tubuh Yixing seringan kapas dengernya.

Jadi, dia nggak khawatir lagi kalo sama hipotesa-nya yang bilang Joonmyeon sengaja ngehindarin dia. Jadi dia nggak terlalu merasa bersalah-lah tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu.

Jadi, dia nggak perlu khawatir kalo Joonmyeon bakal… _lupain dia?_

Yixing menggeleng pelan guna menghapus hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya.

 _Beneran nggak sih dia ngarepin hal kayak gitu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **BGM: EXO – Baby** ]

Yang dipikirinnya cuma satu sekarang; Senior Kim Joonmyeon.

Kenapa harus dia?

Dari sekian puluh _coganz_ dan _cecanz_ di sekolahnya; _kenapa harus si Mantan Ketua Umum yang nyebelin itu?_

Yixing bakal ngira, ini murni bentuk rasa bersalahnya dia atas penolakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi udah lewat seminggu ini –sialnya, Yixing terus kepikiran sampai kebawa mimpi.

Dia mimpi, kalo Joonmyeon udah nemuin objek baru buat menuhin memori kamera dia. Dan di dalam mimpinya itu, Yixing bagaikan _gadis pengintip_ *

"Ah, hujan." desahnya. Baekhyun udah pamit pulang duluan sama Chanyeol ( _dan Baekhyun sialan itu nggak pernah bilang dia udah jadian lebih dua minggu ini sama Chanyeol_ ). Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih ada kegiatan klub –dan nggak mungkin Yixing yang orang luar tiba-tiba aja masuk ke ruang klub buat nyamperin Kyungsoo doang.

"Hujan…" desisnya sembari mengadahkan telapak tangannya. Membiarkan telapak itu dibasahi air hujan. Tak puas hanya tangan saja, Yixing melepas _blazzer_ dan juga tas punggungnya di pojok lalu keluar dari zona nyaman teras depan sekolah.

 _Mumpung sepi sih_ , jiwa anak-anaknya kumat. Sabodo amat pas kakaknya jemput dan dia udah basah kuyup gini.

Yixing berlari kecil kesana-kemari, beberapa kali berputar bak _ballerina_. Meloncat-loncat juga hingga genangan air terciprat mengenai kemeja putihnya.

Yixing nggak sadar aja ada orang lain yang mengabadikan semua hal yang dilakuin cowok pecinta Unicorn itu dibawah guyuran hujan.

Dengan kamera DSLR di genggamannya juga senyum yang terpantri.

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana rasanya ditolak sama orang yang beneran lo sayangi? Apalagi alasannya adalah suka sama cowok lain.

Joonmyeon pernah ngalaminnya. Dan itu ternyata berefek besar pada mentalnya. Setelah menemui Yixing untuk mendapatkan jawaban ( _yang tidak memuaskan_ ), Joonmyeon segera ke ruang Konseling untuk ijin kepada guru piket dia ingin keluar dari kawasan sekolah.

Motor ninja itu menggeram memecah seluruh jalanan yang ditempuhnya.

"Lo butuh kesibukan aja, _Man_ , buat ngilangin pikiran lo tentang penolakan itu." saran Kwanghee yang ia terima dengan baik.

Anggap saja Joonmyeon kekanakan; tetapi dia ingin sekali menghindari seseorang yang membuatnya merasa _down_ , putus asa, ataupun marah.

Dan Zhang Yixing udah ngebuat tiga-tiganya dalam diri Joonmyeon.

Benar saran Kwanghee, dia bisa bentaran lupain masalah itu karena sibuknya persiapan lomba pameran foto.

Tapi tetap aja. Nggak jauh-jauh beda –objeknya masih sosok Zhang Yixing. Dengan berani ia mengirimkan foto Zhang Yixing yang ia ambil ketika MOS hari terakhir –pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dua foto. Satu ketika dia diam-diam mengambil foto pemuda itu ketika di taman belakang sekolah. Kedua, ketika pemuda itu mengambil hadiah pemberian senior atas kerja kerasnya mencari tanda tangan si Ketua Umum.

Foto kedua adalah favoritnya. Ketika lingkaran coklat alam itu bertemu langsung dengan maniknya yang terhalangi lensa kamera.

Ternyata aksi ' _Penghindaran_ ' itu sama sekali nggak mempan buat Joonmyeon. Bukannya lupa sama adik kelasnya yang manis itu, Joonmyeon malah terus kepikiran. Dia bahkan nggak tahan buat nggak lari ke lorong kelas sepuluh, ke kelasnya si Zhang dan meluk tuh cowok.

Dan bilang kalo dia kangen. Dia nggak bisa lupain gitu aja perasaannya.

Seorang Raden Mas Kim Joonmyeon Rahardiningrat nggak bisa lupain gitu aja perasaannya yang paling dalem buat rakjel macam Zhang Yixing.

Sekarang, yang ia lihat Yixing lari-larian di bawah ujan persis kayak anak kecil yang kurang bahagia.

Awalnya, Joonmyeon pengen ke lapangan parkir yang ada di depan, buat ngecek aja Kwanghee jadi dateng buat kelompok T.A mereka. Taunya, yang dia dapat justru lebih membahagiakan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing, Joonmyeon bolak-balik jepret cowok itu.

Hingga iris coklat alam itu menatap ke arah lensanya.

Joonmyeon sadar itu, tetapi jemarinya masih setia menekan tombol _shutter_. Setelahnya, dengan perlahan, Joonmyeon menurunkan kamera DSLR yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Iris mereka bertemu. Untuk seperkian detik, Joonmyeon rasa waktu udah berhenti untuk mereka.

Dalam iris coklat itu, Joonmyeon dapat menangkap maksud meskipun ia ingin menyangkal karena tidak yakin.

Rasa frustasi sepertinya, kecemasan juga… _kerinduan yang meluap_.

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah mereka. Kantin sekolah yang untungnya belum tutup. Dengan segelas teh anget buat Yixing dan kopi G**d Day buat Joonmyeon. Seragam Yixing basah udah digantiin kaos yang kebetulan aja Joonmyeon bawa beserta jaket.

"Kak Joonmyeon… apa kabar?" Yixing mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Karena dia tidak tahan dengan hening yang mereka ciptakan. Plis ya, padahal dulu mereka suka adu bacot kalo berdua. Sekarang kalo malu-malu gini rasanya aneh aja. Kayak Lee Sooman gantiin posisi Jessica Jung di SNSD.

"Kamu nggak liat saya? Saya baik-baik aja." tuh kan. Joonmyeon udah ganti bahasa formal buat ngobrol sama dia. Padahal dulu Joonmyeon suka ngejekin pake bahasa _slang_ kekinian.

Ini kayak bukan Joonmyeon lagi. Yixing ngerasa, Joonmyeon udah beda.

Yang bikin Joonmyeon lain dari biasanya adalah Yixing sendiri. Duh kan, baper.

"Apa Kakak masih marah sama saya gara-gara masalah tempo hari?" Yixing perlu ngelurusin hal ini. Mumpung mereka punya waktu berdua. Mumpung Joonmyeon (mungkin) belum ngelupain perasaannya ke dia.

Joonmyeon nggak langsung jawab. Dia meletakkan kembali mug kopi itu pada tatakannya.

"Kalo dibilang marah, awalnya iya. Tapi perasaan itu nggak bisa dipaksa 'bukan? Sebisa mungkin saya bakal ngelepasin kamu secara perlahan."

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Yixing menjadi menegang seketika. Nggak… dia bakal ngebuat Joonmyeon nggak bakal lepasin dia lagi.

' _Luka lo terhadap Oh Sehun udah mulai sembuh meskipun berbekas. Kalo lukanya masih berbekas meskipun udah sembuh, lo pasti nyari salep. Padahal udah disodorin salep, lo-nya malah nolak_.' kata-kata dari Minseok terus teringang di telinganya.

"Kak," panggilnya lirih. "Kakak nggak pengen tahu kenapa saya nolak kakak –selain saya suka sama orang lain?"

Yixing masih nunduk liat gelas teh angetnya. Dia nggak tahu aja kalo sekarang Joonmyeon natep dia dengan tatapan paling lembut yang pernah dia tahu.

Masih nggak ada jawaban dari Joonmyeon. Cuma suara rintikan hujan yang udah jadi gerimis di luar sana. Yixing anggep keheningan dari Kakak kelasnya ini artinya iya.

"Dulu pas SMP…" Yixing memulai ceritanya tanpa ada protes apapun dari Joonmyeon. "… saya pernah naksir temen saya sendiri. Kami satu klub. Kami deket setelahnya, saya baru nyadar saya kena _friendzone_." Yixing tersenyum kecut mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun hingga menjadi sahabat dekat.

"Nggak lama setelah itu, saya baru tahu kalo dia juga menyimpang. Sayangnya bukan sama saya. Dia justru suka sama temen kecil saya. Dia sengaja deket sama saya supaya deket juga sama temen kecil saya. Karena dari awal saya nggak ngomong, pas mereka jadian, saya cuma bisa ngasih selamat." lanjutnya.

"Xing," Joonmyeon refleks memegang telapak Yixing. Sekedar memberikan ketenangan melalui sentuhan kecil itu. Ia tahu, berat mungkin Yixing menceritakan pengalaman itu.

"Cinta pertama saya konyol, Kak. Dan bodohnya saya yang percaya cerita cinta pertama itu nggak selalu berakhir buruk. Nyatanya, saya dapat yang buruk. Alasan saya nolak Kak Joonmyeon juga… _saya masih belum sepenuhnya ngelepas_ _mereka_."

Diluar sana, hujan sudah mulai reda. Cahaya matahari mulai mengintip melalui celah-celah awan yang menutupinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi mereka saat ini; Yixing yang mulai gerimis dan Joonmyeon yang mendung.

"Xing, gue pernah bilang; lo boleh bersandar ke gue kapanpun dan apapun yang lo mau. Gue siap. Jangan sungkan-sungkan kalo lo mau berbagi sama gue."

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Joonmyeon. Iris sehitam langit malam itu nampar Yixing banget – _bahkan ada yang lebih peduli padanya, kenapa ia harus mengejar yang bukan miliknya?_

"Harusnya, Kakak benci kan sama saya?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis diselingi gelengan. "Nggak akan. Semua orang punya alasan untuk tindakannya. Dan lo berani buat ceritain alasan lo. Karena gue sayang banget sama lo, gue bakal jadi orang pertama yang pengen meluk lo saat lo butuh."

" _Too much sugar_ ," komen Yixing. "… diringkas aja kalo Kakak emang beneran mau jadi tempat saya buang keluh kesah." lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon mengacak poni Yixing dengan kasar. "Nih ya, emang dari dulu Zhang Yixing nggak bisa kemakan omongan manis."

"Kemanisan ntar saya kena diabetes, terus mati. Kakak mau saya cepet mati?"

"Nggak sih. Jadi lo ngaku nih suka sama omongan manis dari gue?"

Yixing masang muka _flat_. Seru juga kalo ngerjain Seniornya yang satu ini. "Nggak. Ngapain? Nambah penyakit aja."

Dari dulu omongan Zhang itu pedes dan nyelekit di hati. Tapi itu yang disukai Joonmyeon –beda dari yang lain. Cowok tingkat akhir itu menyeruput balik kopi G**d Day yang sempat terlupakan.

"Kak Joonmyeon, mau nggak bantu saya?"

Joonmyeon ngelirik Yixing lewat ekor matanya sebelum menyeruput kopinya. "Bantu apa?"

"Bantu saya ngelupain cinta pertama saya."

 _Brussh!_

Mentang-mentang di luar hujannya reda, gantian si senior ini nyemburin hujan lokal. Untung nggak kena. Gini-gini, Yixing itu peduli kebersihan dan penampilan. Mana mau dia kena cipratan kopi plus jigong dari mulut seniornya?

"Zhang? Bisa diulang?"

Tatapan mereka intens. Seperti _spot shot_ dalam drama kebanyakan. Apalagi, ibu kantin di pojok sana sudah menonton drama kecil-kecilan ini sejak mereka memesan minuman.

 _Narik nafas dulu, Icing… fyuhh~~ hembuskan_.

"Kakak mau nggak bantu saya lupain cinta pertama saya? Dengan menjadi pacar saya?"

Joonmyeon naikin alis. "Dulu gue nembak lo, ditolak. Ceritanya gantian nih?"

"Gue serius, Pendek!" Yixing udah mode _kezzel_ , buktinya dia manggil si senior agung dengan panggilan nista beserta bahasa yang informal.

"Saya emang sembuh, tapi masih ada luka yang membekas. Biar luka itu hilang, saya butuh _salep_ yang tepat. Selama ini, saya berusaha nggak menghilangkan luka itu walaupun saya udah disodorin salep. Pas salep itu hilang, saya nyariin. Dan kenapa saya nyariin? Karena saya baru sadar, saya butuh salep…"

Manik mereka bertemu. Dengan Yixing yang mengharap dan mendamba. Sedangkan Joonmyeon yang penasaran sekaligus menanti tiap kata yang akan diucapkan junior kesayangannya.

"… _dan memang seharusnya luka itu harus hilang dengan bantuan salep_." diakhiri senyuman manis Zhang Yixing.

Tunggu… apa sekarang keluarga sedang melarat? Nggak mungkin, harta keluarga Kim kan nyampe sepuluh turunan, dia baru turunan keempat.

Apa sekarang dunia mau kiamat ya? Tapi itu kan rahasia Tuhan, _Allahualam_.

Tadi pas mau kesini, dia bikin kebaikan apa hingga dibales Tuhan dengan begini apiknya? Duh, Joonmyeon perlu mendekam di Masjid pas abis Jum'atan. Kalo bisa dia bakal khatam 30 Juz semalaman.

Joonmyeon nggak bisa nyembunyiin senyumnya sama sekali. Ini terlalu bahagia, _men_!

Dia bahkan udah loncat-loncat kayak Kodoknya si Minho –namanya kodoknya Paul, _fyi_.

Bahkan dia udah joget dari goyang _Overdose_ sampe goyang Gothik pun bisa.

Yixing cuma melongo. Duh, baru gini aja udah bikin Yixing nggak pengen kenal. Ntar pas pacarannya gimana? _But_ , apapun itu dalam diri si Senior ini –Yixing bakal terima.

Bukannya tiap pasangan gitu ya? Saling berbagi kekurangan dan berbagi apa yang membuat mereka berkeluh. Dengan itu mereka akan merasa dihargai yang membuat kekurangan tersebut dijadikan motivasi.

" _ **Jadi, kita pacaran**_."

Yixing ngangguk, udah kayak miniature di _dashbor_ mobil Papanya Joonmyeon. Apalagi senyum yang keliatan _dimple_ -nya itu lho, _ndak kuat~_

Ndak kuat pengen nyipok, maksudnya.

Ehem, Kim, belom juga sejam jadian udah main nyipok. Dicium kepalan tangan di pipi baru iya.

" _Yes, we're officially dating from now_."

* * *

 **Omake** :

Sebenernya, Baekhyun sama Chanyeol balik lagi ke sekolah, ngambil _paper_ tugas guru _killer_ punya Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun lagi males langsung balik –selain diluar masih hujan, Baekhyun sengaja modus biar waktu berduaan mereka lebih lama.

Pas mereka mau ke kantin buat beli minuman anget, sosok bantet Kyungsoo keliatan dari ujung koridor lagi gelisah sambil pegang hape.

"Belom pulang, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Belum, gue barusan kelar ekskul. Gue khawatir sama si Yixing nih. Kak Zhoumi telepon gue, tanya si Yixing udah pulang ato belum. Katanya, hapenya Yixing nggak aktif, ini juga udah hampir dua jam lewat jam pulang. Duh, kemana tuh anak?" Kyungsoo mulai cerita. Emang repot kalo punya jiwa emak-emak.

"Kita mau ke kantin dulu nih. Siapa tahu si Zhang lagi di kantin." saran Baekhyun dan diangguki dua orang lainnya.

Pas mereka udah deket banget sama pintu kantin, mendadak Chanyeol –yang jalannya paling depan– berhenti dan kedua kurcaci di belakangnya ikut menubruk punggung si raksasa ini.

"Apaan sih, Channie?!" protes Baekhyun.

"Bek, Kyung, coba liat deh. Mata gue nggak salah kan?"

Dua kurcaci tadi liat apa yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

Di pojokan. Ada dua orang. Kayak lagi kasmaran

Nggak salah kok.

Dua orang yang lagi duduk di kantin itu memang Senior mereka dan teman karib mereka juga.

 _Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing_.

"Kyung, memori lo masih banyak kan?" Baekhyun buka suara.

"I-iya,"

"Baterai hape lo masih kuat kan?" kali ini Chanyeol.

"Umm... 87%?"

"Kita sembunyi bawah konternya Bu Minah. Gue pinjam hape lo, Kyung. Lumayan lah kita ngerekam drama kecil-kecilan."

"Nggak korbanin hape gue juga _keless_ -_- "

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| e n d ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Pertama, gimana chapter ini? Duh, maaf humornya jelek. Maaf kalo kesininya makin nge-drama. Jujur, ini udah keluar konsep malahan. Diusahain sih nyampe klimaks, wkwkwkw...

Karena chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir (saya juga bikin side story-nya Canyul sama Baekki ntar) dan saya nggak tahu kapan bisa update cepet.


	10. Ending Yang Bahagia?

_**Joonmyeon-Yixing: Histoire!**_

 **Su-Lay** / **Joon-Xing**

 _Romance – Friendship – School life_

 **#Disclaimer** : Daddy-Joon sama Mommy-Xing bukan punya saya. Saya yang punya ide, plot dan cerita ini. Pokoknya, ini fic dibawah kuasa **©Hwang0203**

 _ **P.S**_ : _Cuma ngasih tau aja kalo ini chapter terakhir. Kalo berminat, silakan baca aja side stornya. Aku bikin ChanBaek, mereka juga berperan banyak atas penyatuan/? JoonXing :v_

* * *

 **.**

 **Our story part 10 : Ending Yang Sempurna?**

 **.**

* * *

Saat Yixing ke kelas, hal pertama yang menyambutya adalah senyum _creepy_ Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di bangku kantin tepat di depan kelasnya.

Yixing yang semula ingin masuk kelas, melihat kehadiran tiga orang menyebalkan yang menjadi temannya, dia jadi urung masuk. Apalagi senyuman penuh arti lain itu yang membuat Yixing merinding.

"Ada apaan nih?" tanyanya was-was saat dirinya sudah duduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kayaknya ada yang lupa ngasih pajak jadian nih." – Chanyeol.

"Tau tuh. Mentang-mentang kemarin dunia milik berdua." – Baekhyun.

"Aih, masa muda yang kasmaran. _Ciyee_ ~" – Kyungsoo.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa maksud ketiga orang yang menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi cowok pecinta _Unicorn_ ini tidak mau buru-buru menyimpulkan. Bisa jadi senjata makan tuan.

"Apaan sih? Pagi-pagi omongan kalian udah ngawur, tauk!" elak Yixing. Justru elakan itulah membuat seringaian ketiga orang tersebut menjadi tambah lebar.

Tanpa banyak omong, Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Yixing. Memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang membuat cowok asli Tiongkok itu ingin mengeluarkan bola matanya.

Itu... ada dirinya sendiri.

Bersama si Mantan Ketua Umum.

Berdua saling lempar senyum.

Kayak bahagianya negeri dongeng gitu. Kayak yang lain serasa ngontrak.

" **Hohoho**!" Yixing ketawa udah kayak Santa sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Apaan sih ini?"

"Yixing _sayang_ ," suara Baekhyun melembut. Jarang si tukang omel ini bisa bicara lembut, apalagi pakai embel-embel sayang. Pasti _ada apa-apanya_ , "... yang dipoto ini kamu sama Kak Joonmyeon. Mesra lagi. Kamu nggak bisa mengelak, Bodoh~" dan diakhiri seringan lebar.

" _Jan-shit_ ," umpat Yixing tanpa sadar. "Kalian aja yang berpikir kejauhan. Si Pendek ini... ngerjain aku! Iya! Dia lagi ngerjain aku!"

Astaga, Zhang Yixing. Itu malah membuatmu sangat terlihat.

Kelihatan bohongnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Zhang Yixing mengaku. Karena Pangeran dalam wujud si Mantan Ketua Organisasi itu muncul sambil _backhug_ Yixing. Kontan, mata Yixing membulat kaget disertai sumpah serapah. Berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga orang di dekat mereka yang berseru heboh.

Dan yang lainnya hanya berdecak jengkel. Pagi-pagi udah tebar mesra. Maklum, kebanyakan jones sih. Jadinya iri liat pasangan yang mesra.

" _Guten morning, Unicorn_ ~" sapa lembut Joonmyeon.

Yixing awalnya pengen misuh. Niat buat ngehindarin dugaan dari temen-temennya gagal karena Joonmyeon udah ngasih PDA yang bakal membuat elakannya nggak berarti lagi.

" _Ciyyee_ ~ yang baru jadian masih anget-angetnya ya~" sindir Baekhyun.

"Jangan ngomong gitu, kayak kamu sama Chanyeol enggak aja." sindir balik Kyungsoo. Rasanya Yixing ingin menangis saking terharunya terhadap pembelaan si mata bulat kepadanya.

Kyungsoo bergeser sedikit, disusul Yixing untuk membuat ruang agar Joonmyeon bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Kasihan Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya yang masih _single_. Terhimpit pula sama pasangan dobel. Miris nasibmu, Nak.

"Kak, Yixing masih bantah kalo dia pacaran sama Kakak. Marahin gih, pacarnya." goda Chanyeol.

Joonmyeon memasang wajah pura-pura terkejutnya. "Benar?" lalu menatap Yixing disusul helaan nafas. "Aku kecewa." gumamnya sok sedih.

"Nggak usah drama ya, Pendek. Aku masih marah sama kamu."

"Marah gimana sih, _Unicorn_? Baru sehari jadian masa kamu ngambek sama aku, hum?"

"Semalem kamu nggak ngebiarin aku tidur nyenyak."

"Ya maaf. Pantesan aja sih. Kamu punya kantung mata."

Yixing mendengus sebal, Joonmyeon terkekeh. Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya melongo karena keambiguan kalimat barusan.

" **KALIAN ABIS NGAPAIN**?!" seruan ketiga orang itu membuat pasangan JoonXing lantas berjengit kaget.

"Kalian ini, ya! Baru sehari udah main gituan!" – Kyungsoo. Jiwa emak-emaknya mulai kambuh. Dia berasa ibu yang baru tahu kalau anak gadisnya udah nggak –ekhem– perawan di tangan sang pacar.

"Dasar pasangan mesum! Yixing, Ya Tuhan! Kepolosanmu, nak." – Baekhyun.

"Kak Joonmyeon, nikmat nggak?" – Chanyeol

"Yak!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol yang bertanya diluar topik pembelaan.

"Wow, _easy guys_! Kalian aja yang pagi-pagi udah mesum. Gini ya, adik-adik sekalian. Yixing ngambek gegara semaleman aku nelepon dia sampai tengah malem."

"Ohh…" kompak ketiganya.

"Makanya dengerin dulu penjelasan. Main nuduh segala." empet Yixing yang udah dongkol sama kelakuan tiga temannya ini.

"Oh, kirain." desah lega Kyungsoo. "Kalau gitu yaudah deh. Bentar lagi bel masuk. Aku mau balik ke kelas. Sampai jumpa pas istirahat nanti, semuanyah~" pait Kyungsoo ramah. Sebenernya sih, masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel. Tapi Kyungsoo udah keburu sadar diri kalau dia satu-satunya yang _single_. Nanti dia bisa muntah pelangi kalau liat ChanBaek sama JoonXing lagi mesra-mesraan.

Plis lah. Demi kenyamanan semuanya. Daripada nanti Kyungsoo remas botol saus yang di meja kantin sampai muncrat kemana-mana.

"Yaudah, sana Pendek, masuk kelas gih!" usir Yixing. Agak mengkhawatirkan sih. Soalnya kan Joonmyeon udah kelas tiga. Belum lagi T.A multimedia yang nggak gampang, belum juga kematangan materi ujian nasional nanti. Belum lagi persiapan matang buat masuk ke Universitas Negeri. Baru aja jadian, udah kehimpit masalah waktu yang nggak banyak mereka habiskan nanti karena Joonmyeon sibuk sendiri.

 _Aih~ kesepian~_

"Jangan cemberut gitu mukanya." Joonmyeon nyubit pipi kiri Yixing sampai pacarnya itu mengaduh pelan.

"Sakit!" Yixing bales dengan mukul pundak si Joonmyeon.

"Kamu gemesin sih kalau cemberut."

"Sana buruan masuk kelas. Kalau ketinggalan materi, nggak bisa ujian nasional, terus gagal; aku sumpahin kita bakal putus!"

"Ya ampun, Nenek Sihir terlalu kejam. Kalau gitu Kakak balik ke kelas ya. Dadah~"

Yixing cuma menghela nafas. Sifat asli Joonmyeon udah keluar; alay, narsis dan kekanakan. Tapi itu yang bikin Yixing nyaman sama Joonmyeon. Yang bikin Yixing kangen dari Joonmyeon.

Aih, baru juga ditinggal belum lima menit.

"Kangen ya?"

Astaga, Yixing lupa! Masih ada pasangan lain yang melihat interaksi yang nggak biasa antara pasangan JoonXing.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mampus, Yixing udah merah duluan nahan malu.

"Wajar kali, Xing, namanya juga baru jadian. Gue ngerasain itu kok pas baru-baru jadian sama Chanyeol. Padahal cuma kepisah tembok, tapi rasanya kayak kepisah benua."

"Lo-nya aja, gue nggak." Yixing masih malu-malu ternyata, nggak mau ngaku kalo lagi kangen. Baekhyun ngerti itu cuman ketawa dalam hati. Sobatnya ini emang tipe _tsundere_ banget. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang blak-blakan dan suka bikin malu.

"Masuk kelas yuk, kayaknya tadi mata gue liat Pak Youngmin naik ke lantai tiga deh."

Fyi, Pak Youngmin itu guru yang bikin murid didiknya serasa kerja rodi.

* * *

 **. ** .**

* * *

Sabtu malam minggu –waktunya acara kumpul bersama teman-teman jaman SMP dulu.

Yixing sudah membagi kabar bahagia kalau dia akan datang bersama pacarnya –memperkenalkan secara resmi si Pendek Mantan Ketua Umum itu kepada teman-teman semasa SMP-nya yang sekarang ( _hamdallah_ ) masih langgeng.

Tapi Yixing nggak sadar juga, ini sekaligus kencan pertama mereka.

Biasanya dia lihat Joonmyeon dalam balutan seragam sekolah. Beruntung kalau Yixing kedapatan Joonmyeon memakai pakaian olahraga yang tengah berkeringat di lapangan. Wow, Yixing sampai _jawdrop_ karena melihat sisi lain Joonmyeon yang… umm… haruskah Yixing mengakuinya? –yeah, _**seksi**_.

Dan kali ini rahang Yixing jatuh sampai ke tanah (hiperbolis, oke?). Karena Joonmyeon dengan pakaian kasualnya, lengkap dengan motor _sport_ hitam itu anteng berada di depan pagar rumahnya itu terlihat… _ganteng maksimal_? Untung saja tidak ada orang rumah yang tahu keberadaan Joonmyeon, bisa-bisa Yixing jadi bulan-bulanan keluarganya.

Joonmyeon itu ganteng dari dulu, Yixing aja yang baru nyadar kalau Joonmyeon yang diluar sekolah itu ganteng maksimal. Dengan kemeja putih yang tertutupi sweater biru langit, juga tatanan poni yang sengaja di gel ke atas malah nambah kesan boyben kekinian.

"Bukannya aku udah bilang kalau kita mau ke rumah temenku dulu? Kamu kok malah dandan rapi bener?" itu kata lain Yixing untuk mengatakan, ' _Malam ini kok kamu ganteng banget?_ '

Uhuks, _tsundere_ tingkat dewa.

"Biar kesannya di depan temen kamu ini aku bukan gembel. Naik yuk?"

"Motor siapa nih? Perasaan motor yang kamu bawa ke sekolah motor bebek deh."

Joonmyeon memutar kedua maniknya, "Pinjem punya Abang. Udah yuk naik, takut kemaleman."

Yixing menurut. Lengkap dengan jaket beserta _helm_ yang disiapkan Joonmyeon untuknya.

"Xing, nyabuk ya? Yang kenceng. Hehehe…"

Di belakang sana, Yixing merona parah. Dengan brutal dia memukul bagian belakang _helm_ Joonmyeon sampai cowok itu mengaduh keras. "Nggak akan, Mesum! Awas kalo modus, aku minta turun paksa ntar!"

Dan Joonmyeon nggak punya alasan buat bantah omongan Yixing kalau ia berniat modus.

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini rumah Luhan yang dijadikan acara kumpul. Dengan Jongin yang ikut bergabung sebagai kelengkapan. Ditambah anggota baru –Kim Joonmyeon sebagai pacarnya Zhang Yixing– makin membuat acara berkumpul itu menjadi ramai.

Joonmyeon jadi ingat Oh Sehun yang digadang-gadang sebagai cinta pertama Yixing. Cowok berwajah malaikat itu akhirnya bisa tahu sosok Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya –bukan sekedar dari kata-kata.

Sehun itu cowok tipe model –ganteng, tinggi, agak kebule-bulean. Dalam hati ia menambahkan wajar aja Yixing pernah suka sama Sehun. Sempat ia merasa minder dan takut kalau saja Yixing akan mengungkit masa lalu bersama Oh Sehun. Tapi tahu Yixing selalu di sebelahnya dan menggandengnya erat, Joonmyeon tahu, pacarnya nggak bakal ninggalin dia. Ditambah cowok cantik yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Luhan itu menempel sekali dengan Sehun. Kata Yixing, itu sahabat sejak kecilnya sekaligus pacar Oh Sehun.

"Yang digandeng mulu. Nggak bakal dicuri, kok." goda Minseok. Yixing _blushing_ , Joonmyeon malah terkekeh.

"Kami nggak nyangka kalau Yixing bakal ngenalin pacarnya ke kami. Padahal dua minggu kemarin mukanya kusut kayak belum kesetrika." tambah Sehun.

"Kok gitu?" tanya balik Joonmyeon. Mumpung Yixing sedang ke di belakang membantu Luhan dan Mamanya membawa beberapa camilan ke ruang depan.

"Yixing itu tipe tertutup, dia nggak mau berbagi rahasia yang menurutnya nggak penting juga buat dibagi tahu. Tipe yang pengen menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Kepribadian Yixing yang cerewet, _tsundere_ , dan nggak gampang buat nerima perasaan baru itu yang bikin Yixing sulit dideketin. Kak Joonmyeon hebat bisa naklukin hati _Unicorn_ jejadian kayak begitu." ujar Jongin.

Entah Joonmyeon harus berbangga hati atau malah merasa khawatir sama Yixing yang kini sudah memasuki ruang depan dan membagikan beberapa piring berisi _snack_.

Melihat Yixing yang seriang itu bersama teman-temannya, Joonmyeon agak ragu dengan apa yang diceritakan Jongin.

Untuk bagian _tsundere_ , Joonmyeon akui. Ini bukan resiko karena dia tidak melakukan pendekatan yang lebih lama –ini masalah yang biasa terjadi antara pasangan yang tidak menahu tentang kepribadian lain pasangannya.

Dalam seminggu ini, Joonmyeon merasa kagum Yixing bisa menebak sikap dan pribadi Joonmyeon. Tapi dia yang tidak memahami bagaimana sikap dan pribadi Yixing. Dia merasa minder. Padahal dia kekasihnya Yixing, tapi yang lebih tahu justru teman-temannya.

Tapi… wajar kan? Toh, teman-teman pacarnya ini mengenal Yixing lebih dulu, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari Yixing bersama Yixing juga.

" _Unicorn_ –"

"Apa, Pendek?" Yixing kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan dua gelas air minum untuk mereka.

"Abis ini jalan yuk."

Alis Yixing menekuk seketika. "Kamu nggak betah disini?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng, lalu memeluk pinggang Yixing posesif serta menempatkan dagunya diatas pundak pacarnya. "Bukan gitu. Ini kan kencan pertama kita diluar sekolah. Aku pengennya berduaan sama kamu."

Demi apa Yixing tengah merona sekarang. Bener-bener yang terparah.

"Le-lepasin dulu! Iya deh. Bentar lagi."

 **.**

"Ugh… harusnya aku memanggil Jongdae juga disini." keluh Minseok. Pasalnya, dia melihat aksi pelukan posesif JoonXing dan PDA kelebihan kadar yang ditebarkan HunHan.

"Hei, tidak kasihan denganku? Kalau kau memanggil kakakku, aku yang jadi _jomblo_ sendirian." desah Jongin mengingat kakaknya yang sekarang sibuk mentang-mentang baru dijabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. _Fyi_ aja, mereka memang benar-benar berbeda sekolah sekarang.

"Makanya, cari sana pacar!" ledek Minseok.

"Sedang kuusahakan. Hei, jangan kasar padaku! Mau tidak kuberikan restu bersama kakakku?!"

Minseok melempar bantal ke arah wajah Jongin, "Sialan!"

* * *

 **. ** .**

* * *

Setelah berpamitan dengan yang lainnya, Joonmyeon membawa Yixing ke taman pinggiran kota. Memang sudah malam sih, tapi banyak anak muda yang tengah nongkrong. Entah itu cuma acara berkumpul seperti mereka, atau komunitas _skateboard_ yang berlatih di sudut sana, atau saja masih ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain dengan pengawasan orangtua mereka.

"Ini," Joonmyeon menyerahkan eksrim _cone_ dengan dua rasa – _mint_ dan coklat– ke arah Yixing. Lalu ikut duduk di bangku taman sebelah Yixing.

Mereka hening sesaat, masih sibuk dengan acara menjilat eksrim.

Jujur, dia menjadi gugup jika berdua. Pasalnya, tiap kali ada waktu untuk bersama, seringkali akan ditemani ChanBaek ataupun Kyungsoo. Jadi jika hanya berdua seperti ini, Yixing tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai.

"Teman-temanmu menyenangkan. Akhirnya bisa bertemu Oh Sehun, aku ngerti kenapa kau tidak bisa _move on_ secepatnya. Sehun ternyata ganteng juga ya." kalimat pembuka Joonmyeon.

"Ya enggak lah." bantah Yixing. Dia tahu, Joonmyeon cuma basa-basi doang. Nggak serius sama omongannya.

" _Unicorn_ ~"

"Um?"

"Makasih ya," Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing, senyuman tipis itu terkembang. "Makasih udah mau percaya buat nempatin hati kamu ke aku."

Yixing bingung; dia lagi makan eskrim di taman atau lagi nonton atlet favoritnya tanding tinju? Debaran ini nggak mau berhenti. Yixing sampai nggak berani lihat manik Joonmyeon. Ndak kuat~~

 _Dugeun…._

 _Dugeun…._

"Yixing?"

Yixing menoleh, dan kedapatan jarak wajah mereka yang dipersempit oleh Joonmyeon. Yixing nggak berani berkutik atau melakukan perlawanan yang biasa ia lakukan kepada Joonmyeon jika tiba-tiba pacarnya itu bertindak aneh.

 _Mendekat…._

10 cm, sist/bruh.

 _Mendekat lagi…_

Kurang dari 5 cm. Bahkan cowok pecinta _Unicorn_ ini merasakan hembusan lembut nafas Joonmyeon. Bikin geli, _ih_.

Yixing menutup matanya. Bersiap untuk merasakan benturan lembut bibir Joonmyeon ke bibirnya.

Kurang dari tiga detik. Ciuman yang cuma berlangsung saling menempel dan kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Ketika wajah mereka menjadi jarak lagi, Yixing mendesah kecewa.

"Maaf, Xing. Aku takut _khilaf_." kekeh Joonmyeon lalu mengusak ujung kepalanya pelan. Yixing hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Pendek,"

"Iya?"

"Soal itu…" Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… nggak perlu berterima kasih. Selama ini aku takutnya malah kamu nganggep aku jadiin pelarian doang. Padahal, aku beneran," _bener-bener jatuh cinta sama kamu_ , tambah Yixing dalam hati.

Dia masih malu. Ukh, tipe uke _tsundere_ itu gini ya.

Joonmyeon memaklumi sikap Yixing yang malu-malu-tapi-mau ini. Betapa beruntungnya dia bisa dipercaya oleh Yixing. Lihat pipinya yang merah itu pas digoda, bikin Joonmyeon gemes.

Seringaian itu muncul tanpa Yixing tahu. Mendadak otak Joonmyeon membuat ide kriminal yang bisa bikin Yixing _blushing_.

"Zhang, kemarin malem aku mimpi indah."

"Mimpi apaan emang?"

"Aku pakai jas bawa tas kantor lalu masuk rumah, ada kamu pakai celemek lagi di dapur masak. Tiba-tiba ada anak kecil kembar langsung lari ke aku manggil ' _Ayah!_ ' dan ada satu anak cewek yang keliatannya seusia kita gitu lagi duduk di kursi nunggu makan malam. Aku liat kamu, kamu udah sedikit tua. Tapi tetep manis dan cantik. Dugaanku sih, itu gambaran kalau kita nikah ya?"

"Mungkin," Yixing tersenyum lebar. Ikut membayangkan seperti apa keluarga yang dimipikan Joonmyeon.

"Terus kita makan malam. Habis itu anak-anak udah tidur duluan. Aku masuk ke kamar kecil buat mandi. Pas selesai, taunya kamu udah di atas tempat tidur. Pasang wajah _horny_ gitu, kan akunya jadi ikut tegang–"

"Hoy!"

"–terus kita main kuda-kudaan. Kamu jadi kudanya…"

"Kim-pendek-Joonmyeon!"

"–aku jadi _cowboy_ nya. Suara erangan kamu itu seksi, sumpah. Aku sampai ketagihan."

" **KIM JOONMYEON!** " Yixing udah brutal cubit sana-subit sini.

Joonmyeon-nya cuma ngakak geli. Nggak peduli orang-orang yang lewat di depan liatin mereka aneh.

"Tapi bener lho, Xing, aku nggak mau itu cuma sekedar mimpi. Mungkin ini kedengarannya aneh; kita baru jadian beberapa hari tapi aku udah ngayalnya kejauhan tentang kita." dan jemari Joonmyeon bersatu dengan jemari Yixing. Ruang kosong diantara jemari mereka terasa penuh dan pas. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Joonmyeon memberikan seulas senyum tipis, Yixing pun sama.

"Kita masih punya jalan yang panjang. Kamu bentar lagi lulus dan bakal kuliah –dan kudengar kuliah itu nggak gampang. Aku juga kan masih kelas satu –masih panjang banget."

"Karena perjalanan kita masih panjang, kamu mau kan jalan bareng sama aku? Tolong ingetin kalau aku lupa, tolong tegur kalau aku salah."

Yixing memberikan senyuman. Lebih bebas dan lebih memberikan arti. "Pasti."

Dan genggaman jemari mereka semakin erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Xing, main kuda-kudaan yuk?"

"Ngomong kayak gitu lagi, kupotong _anu_ mu."

"Jangan dong. Ntar aku nggak bisa puasin kamu."

"Beneran mau kupotong ya?"

"Nggaklah. Damai."

"Dasar senior _rese'_!"

"Aku juga cinta kamu, Junior kesayanganku~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **|| e n d ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo, maafkan daku yang telat banget sampe sekarang baru diposting, huhuhu... ini chap terakhir guys. Maafkan daku klo nggak sesuai harapan kalian. Lagi di tengah2 kepadatan tugas T-T

Sebelumnya, ada temenku yang baca fanfic ini. Dia bilang, penggunaan kata ' _Lo-gue_ ' dan ' _aku-kamu_ 'nya nggak konsisten. Kadang pakai 'aku-kamu' kadang pakai 'lo-gue' jadinya pendalaman karakternya kurang. _Readers-nim_ sekalian ada yang ngerasa begitu ya? Maafkan daku, lagi _khilaf_. Kalo lagi semangat nulis nggak pake edit suka _khilaf_ emang.

Aku bener-bener berterima kasih atas review, follow, favs yang maafkan aku nggak bisa sebutin satu persatu. Dan aku minta maaf atas kekurangan dari fic ini yang awalnya cuma iseng nulis pengalaman sama si senior yang akhirnya keluar konsep :v

 _ **P.S**_ : _Untuk fic SuLay-ku yg lain ('_ Finding Mr. Destiny _', '_ Mantan Tetangga Kesayangan _'),_ harap sabar ya. Oh iya, aku pernah bilang mau bikin side stori ChanBaek dari fic ini, enaknya dijadiin satu atau beda story?


End file.
